Paralelo Simpson
by kkman57
Summary: En un universo donde en Springfield está clasificado T para adolescentes y niños, Bart y Lisa pronto encontrará un misterioso chico que también es de. N / A: me decidí a cambiar a T, ya que no será tan violento como yo quería ser, pero creo que todavía podría funcionar.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE LOS AUTORES DE LA NACIÓN Fan Fiction:**

**Bienvenidos a todos ... ¡Bienvenido esto es kkman57 aquí escribiendo a través de la computadora portátil. Hoy es la gran introducción de mi primera serie del ventilador (y espero estar más.) Fic. Voy a dar la introducción temprana, pero no voy a comenzar la serie hasta mayo. Principalmente, porque tengo que terminar mi último año de secundaria fuerte y luego voy a empezar la serie aún más fuerte.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Puede tener algunas escenas de violencia y maldiciones fuerte. Asimismo, la introducción puede que se chupe (lo siento: ()**

**No soy dueño de Los Simpson, ni sus personajes, excepto mi OC y esta historia "Duh". Ahora basta con mis divagaciones estúpidas y por favor, disfrutar de la lectura de esta historia y también la revisión, no sólo lo que piensa, pero ¿qué parte de la historia de que era su favorito y lo que te hace querer leer más.**

* * *

**"PARALELO Simpson" episodio 1 o el piloto o lo que sea.**

* * *

En un universo alternativo hay un pueblo llamado Springfield similar a la de Los Simpsons pero no fue hasta la ciudad de Springfield a la izquierda de este mundo. Hace instantes un hombre llamado Ciro, quien se encontraba en su mediados de los años 50, tenía una barba negro que le cubría la parte inferior del rostro y llevaba largo vestido negro y oscuro camisetas de color púrpura y pantalones y zapatos de vestir blanca, que era una vez un soldado leal al ejército galáctico que sirvió sólo para proteger el universo de todos los males. Envía a sus hombres a destruir todo Springfield en el planeta ., las razones eran desconocidas por qué escogió este curso de acción. De acuerdo a las personas que lo conocían ya, le había dicho a los demás que estaba disgustado de un universo de paz por lo que reúne a otros hombres que él conocía compartir los mismos pensamientos que él, y en poco tiempo reunió cerca de 125.000 hombres del ejército galáctico para formar una culto llamado Las Estrellas demótico a rebelarse contra el ejército galáctico, para que pueda gobernar el universo.

* * *

**Hace tres días ...**

Ciro hizo su primer movimiento mediante la recopilación de sus propios hombres en su barco y planeó un ataque furtivo para hacerse cargo de un pequeño barco que estaba cerca. No más de 5 minutos, fácilmente se hace cargo de la planta superior de la nave y libera a los prisioneros que se encontraban en el barco y sus hombres se les convence para unirse a su culto. Para la mayoría de los hombres que fueron capturados aceptaron reunirse con él y fueron perdonados. Para aquellos que se negaron a unirse a las Estrellas demótico fueron ejecutados por ser desnudado y arrojado fuera de la nave en las profundidades del espacio, fueron poco a poco se mueren por falta de aire y flotará hacia el sol.

"Excelente que ahora estamos más cerca de nuestro objetivo." pensaba Ciro. Mientras que él estaba mirando a los progresos que estaba haciendo dos hombres vinieron a él, que alguna vez fueron los dos ex comandantes de la nave, pero fueron los dos primeros a unirse a la secta y ellos fueron los que liberaron a los prisioneros.

"Señor Ciro.", Dijo uno de los hombres "Hemos comprobado el nivel inferior de la nave y todo el mundo que accedió a unirse a nuestra causa está aquí, señor." "Y ¿qué pasa con los que no estaban de acuerdo con nosotros?" , dijo Cyrus.

"Eh". "No te preocupes, nos ocupamos de ellos."

"Bien." dijo Cyrus, mientras reía un poco.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente objeción?" -Preguntó el otro hombre. Ciro se volvió hacia los otros hombres que accedieron a luchar por él y eran leales a él, estima en su cabeza y se contaron más de 600.000 hombres, incluyendo a 55.500 prisioneros que se encontraban en su culto. Entonces se puso de silencio por unos segundos.

"Vamos a atacar el corazón del ejército galáctico!" los hombres Galactic antiguos sabían que significaría que se irían a la Nave Estrella Amarilla que es también donde se encerró a los hombres más peligrosos, las mujeres, y otras criaturas. En cuanto a los otros prisioneros permanecían confundidos por la declaración.

* * *

"Hey, ¿Qué diablos significa eso?" susurró uno de los presos. "Esto significa que así atacar el barco estrella amarilla, y matar a esos cabrones galácticos". susurró a otro preso "INFIERNO YA SU TIEMPO PARA . a ser los dominados!" Gritó otro preso. A continuación, antes de los otros presos comenzaron a rugir y cantaron

**"ABAJO EL GALÁCTICO!"**

**"ABAJO EL GALÁCTICO!"**

**"ABAJO EL GALÁCTICO!"**

**"ABAJO EL GALÁCTICO!"**

Pronto otros hombres se unieron al canto.

**"ABAJO EL GALÁCTICO!"**

**"ABAJO EL GALÁCTICO!"**

**"ABAJO EL GALÁCTICO!"**

Ciro di cuenta de esto y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa de satisfacción. "Atención a todos! Todo el mundo se quedó quieto y se centró en él mientras que él iba a hablar.

"En tres días vamos a atacar la nave Estrella Amarilla". Volvió la cabeza a los prisioneros. "Durante años se han mantenido a todos en las células, que cree que su mierda es sólo en la sociedad, así que me acaba de decir que todos ustedes son gente mal entendido y que pronto nos va a mostrar quiénes somos y quién debería controlar todo y que debe ser el las jaulas, no usted, no más! " a todos los prisioneros aclamado por su declaración.

* * *

Luego mira a los hombres, que han puesto del lado de lo anterior.

"Se han unido a mí porque estaba enfermo de un mundo de paz y el orden, se han dado cuenta de que un mundo de infierno es la única manera de vivir, un mundo hermoso, donde la fuerza es la única ley a vivir!" Los hombres aplaudieron cuando les encantaba la idea de un mundo de demonios, los presos se sumaron a los que también les encantó. Ciro, luego mira fijamente al centro de la multitud. "Estamos todos de acuerdo entonces, vamos a prepararnos para la toma del poder en tres días, hoy hemos conquistado un pequeño barco, y en poco tiempo eliminar el ejército gálata, pronto consigue preparar de la historia!"

Todos estallaron de emoción.

"Todos ustedes son despedidos se puede encontrar una habitación para descansar esta noche, mañana vamos a comenzar a entrenar." , dijo Cyrus. Pronto todos los hombres comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los dormitorios. Los internos fueron los más ansiosos de entrar en el, debido al hecho de que dormían en las camas planas de metal en frío, ya que estaban cerradas con llave por primera vez en su celda.

Después de todo el mundo salió de la habitación principal, Ciro y los dos capitanes fueron los únicos que se quedaron. Ciro, a continuación, miró por el espejo de la pared de la nave y vio que empezó a dirigirse hacia el barco Estrella Amarilla.

"Señor Ciro, qué vamos a hacer una vez que llegamos a la estrella amarilla?", Preguntó uno de los capitanes anteriores.

"Vamos a planear un ataque por sorpresa, nos separaron en dos grupos, los presos que nos acompañaron a colarse en el lado de la cárcel y se dará a conocer a todo interno que causa un disturbio que hará que traer más de sus hombres en la cárcel lado para controlar la situación que les distraiga el tiempo suficiente para el resto de ustedes para infiltrarse en la parte delantera de la nave, matar a cualquiera que trate de detener y capturar a cualquiera que trate de escapar ", dijo Cyrus explica su estrategia para ellos.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer si el general Wu viene ninguno de nosotros no va a durar con él?" , dijo el ex capitán de otro. General de Wu es el líder del ejército galáctico y el capitán de la YSS.

"¿Lo dejas a mí, además creo que es hora de que realizó una visita a mi hermanito." , Dijo Cyrus mientras le daba una pequeña risita malvada y otro de la pantalla empieza a parpadear negro, pero deja a sus ojos la luz verde que brillan durante unos segundos antes de que se vuelve negro por completo.

* * *

**Tres días más tarde ...**

En Springfield era un día soleado los niños estaban jugando, los animales son de libre servicio de roaming en el bosque, y sólo unos pocos hombres galácticos estaban patrullando las calles, pero volvieron a tener tranquilidad, ya que todo estaba en paz.

Por desgracia, no sabía lo que iba a venir pronto que lo cambiará todo.

* * *

General de Wu llegó a la tierra desde un buque privado pequeño. Estaba en su mediados de los años 40 que llevaba un uniforme Galáctico, pero era sobre todo morado con pequeñas franjas blancas en torno a su larga túnica y llevaba zapatos de vestir y unos pantalones de color púrpura oscuro que tenía un combo de barba bigote negro que se conecta a su cabello con un poco pequeña cabellos blancos, que tenía ojos verdes, tenía una buena fuerza superior del cuerpo.

Luego miró a su alrededor y estaba feliz de ver lo que vio. "Hola chicos me voy a ir a correr." , Dijo el general Wu como él empezó a correr hacia un barranco. El mismo Homero cayó en dos ocasiones de "Bart el temerario"

"No hay general que no creo que sea aconsejable ir por ti mismo!" -gritó uno de los hombres que llevaba ropas similares a las de los otros hombres Galactic y el hermano menor de Ciro, y Wu general se encuentra en su 30 es que tiene vello facial pequeña en el labio.

"Relax Wayne puedo cuidar de mí misma." , Dijo el general Wu, luego se detiene por un momento "Además de que hay alguien que quiere ver."

Luego, con que comienza corriendo hacia la quebrada y salta un salto de longitud se las arregla para llegar al otro lado con facilidad "¡Menos mal que todavía lo tengo." El pensamiento general Wu, como desde entonces comenzó a correr de nuevo y el de una fracción de segundo empezó a saltar hacia el estilo del ninja de Springfield.

"El general espera!" gritó Wayne pronto se dio cuenta de que era inútil. "Eh no cambia Huh hermano mayor." Wayne pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa

"¡Señor!" -gritó uno de los hombres

"¿Qué pasa?" , dijo Wayne librar de su sonrisa de preocupación.

* * *

Cuando el general Wu llegó al centro de la ciudad, vio a la Academia Galáctica un área de entrenamiento eran todos los nuevos reclutas vienen a entrenar intensamente, recuerda que a veces sería entrenar 5 días seguidos, sin tiempo para descansar, comer, o incluso el uso de cuarto de baño, que acaba de perforar una y otra vez hasta el punto cerca de la muerte, casi todos los nuevos reclutas son más propensos a fallar. Durante 28 años consecutivos desde que el general Wu fue el primer hombre en su equipo para sobrevivir a la perforación el día 5, la mayoría eran incapaces de sobrevivir en el día 3.

"El general Wu." dijo uno de los entrenadores que se fijó en él entrar Estaba vestido con su uniforme de general, que, básicamente, un uniforme totalmente blanco con franjas de color púrpura sobre los hombros de su camisa y los cordones de zapatos de color púrpura sobre sus zapatos de vestir de blanco y tenía una parte superior del cuerpo muy sólido con bíceps grandes que tenía un juego completo de pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros. "Bienvenidos a nuestra academia es un honor contar con usted observa nuestras instalaciones."

"Ahora, ahora no hay necesidad de llamarme por mi xHomerx apellido, no es que yo soy mi padre y quiero decir después de todo lo que una vez luchó al lado del otro, cuando estábamos a sólo unos ligustros." , dijo el general Wu.

"Lo siento Kaman, es sólo que desde que la guerra había terminado una gran cantidad de cambios han ocurrido, usted que es el comandante del ejército galáctico y Wayne sólo se convirtió en teniente.", Dijo xHomerx pero con un triste suspiro pequeño "Hey Hey Hey has hecho ha mucho también se ejecuta una la mejor academia que hay en este universo que por qué quería a mi hijo a entrenar aquí. ", dijo Kaman. xHomerx sentía un poco de satisfacción de su complemento.

"Hablando de lo que lleva es Kyle de todos modos?", Preguntó Kaman "Su en la sala principal de entrenamiento con Baden y Rodger", dijo xHomerx "¿Te gustaría ir a verlo." preguntó xHomerx "Sí, por favor.", dijo Kaman

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos comenzaron a charlar sobre los días en que se encontraban en su primera batalla verlo como algo para reírse más que una pesadilla como la mayoría de los hombres.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es tu xLisax hija?", Dijo Kaman

* * *

"Hugh sabes cómo es ella siempre con ella boyfri ..." Dicho xHomerx una pausa por un momento

"Oh, quieres decir con ...", dijo Kaman antes de que terminara su charla se dio cuenta que estaba mostrando xHomerx

un poco de rabia en el interior.

"Mire, yo sé que es difícil, excepto la decisión que hizo el año pasado, pero usted tiene que ser de apoyo para ella." Kaman dijo que "lo sé, pero yo todavía no entiendo por qué se fueron adelante con ella, cuando me enteré de que lo he perdido y casi destruido mi casa.", dijo xHomerx apriete el puño.

"La conozco desde que era amigo de mi hijo y sus amigos, y sé que ella entendía cuáles eran las consecuencias cuando le eligen para esto, no estoy diciendo que lo que hacía estaba bien, pero creo que ella cree en él y de ella misma que van a estar juntos, incluso si otros no entienden. " , dijo Kaman.

"Mira cómo sobre esto más adelante en el día de hoy ¿por qué no tú y yo nos juntamos hablar con ellos para que podamos aclarar las cosas y decidir lo que debe suceder." sugerido Kaman. xHomerx pensó por un segundo "Ok, lo haré", dijo xHomerx de acuerdo. Así que dejar de hablar y que entró en la sala principal de entrenamiento.

* * *

Al entrar en la sala principal de entrenamiento que eran a la vez sorprendido, Parecía como si un terremoto, como acaba de estar aquí.

"¿Qué diablos pasó aquí!" gritó xHomerx en estado de shock ya que nunca la ha visto tan mal antes, Kaman permaneció en silencio. xHomerx da cuenta de que uno de los otros entrenadores fueron congelados en estado de shock, ya que estaban viendo todo el asunto xHomerx corrió hacia ellos seguido de Kaman.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí xMelx?" preguntó xHomerx querer una explicación, dejó a los chicos en la sala principal de entrenamiento que les permite intentar el ejercicio de entrenamiento 5 días pensaba ya Rodger, de 11 años, de Baden, de 12 años, y Kyle, de 10 años. apenas estaban los niños que no pensaba que lo harían incluso por última vez el primer día.

"Th-TH-la-no han parado." se estremeció xMelx llevaba ropa similar a xHomerx. "¿Cuál es entonces el tiempo que estaban entrenando", preguntó xHomerx. Mel luego le dio el informe, (era un mi-pad que se asemeja a un portapapeles. Que grabaron, xHomerx leer el informe "¿Qué, te tomas en serio?", Dijo xHomerx "¿Puedo ver por favor?", Preguntó Kaman. XHomerx que todavía está en estado de shock, le da el informe a Kaman y lo mira a sí mismo.

"Siete días ... durante siete días que han estado perforando ... sin parar"

Tartamudeó xMelx.

"Realmente siete días?", Cuestionó Kaman si no se sorprendió y se rió un poco. "Golpearon a mi expediente por un largo tiempo."

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan almejas sobre este Kaman, no nos fijamos en el informe y lo mucho que han hecho en los últimos siete días!", Dijo, como si xHomerx Kaman perdido la cabeza.

"Oh, yo no lo estaba leyendo yo sólo quería para jugar Fruit Ninja". Kaman dijo que se aburrió con el juego y dio la mi-pad de nuevo a xMelx.

Mientras que el xHomerx y xMelx y los otros entrenadores se quedó mirando con incredulidad Kaman. Luego, en una fracción de segundo se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Kyle, Baden, Rodger todavía estaban entrenando desde el otro lado de la habitación.

* * *

"Vamos Kyle ha sido de siete días, vamos a dejarlo todo." , dijo Rodger, curtido de piel. Rodger se conoce como el tipo más relajado en su grupo, que poseía Ki fuego que es muy raro que alguien nazca con este poder Ki llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negro con una camiseta amarilla ponderada sobre el mismo, pesaba alrededor de 100 libras casi más que su propio peso corporal. También llevaba pantalones de chándal gris de luz y zapatos rojos que tenía el pelo largo y negro que le llegaba a la cintura, tenía los ojos rojos, que tenía una barba de chivo, pero todos sabían que se trataba de una falsificación como la mierda. Todo el mundo sabía también que él tiene una actitud perversa y una actitud más confianza en sí mismo.

Mientras él y Kyle, amarillo de piel. Kyle es el líder en su grupo poseía Ki amarillo, que es el Ki más común que casi todos los hombres en el ejército galáctico poseen, llevaba una camisa azul de manga larga que, aunque se veía la luz y que mostró todos los recortes en los músculos en su pecho, espalda, bíceps, tríceps, aunque un sólido paquete de 6 abdominales no era como el Hulk enorme, pero lo suficiente donde se puede ver un cuerpo muy detallado, que también fue paños ponderados, que el peso de 250 libras de peso casi dos veces más que Rodgers parte superior del tanque. También llevaba un pantalón verde rellenas de sudor que a diferencia de Rodgers, era también paños ponderados que pesaban cerca de 100 libras que llevaba zapatos negros que el peso de otros 5 kilos cada uno que tiene ojos verdes, como sus padres, tiene el pelo negro y corto, pero más si es un mirada pelo salvaje, la mayoría de los amigos piensa que a veces lleva a su formación a en serio, pues la gran guerra se terminó hace 20 años y todo ha estado en paz desde entonces, así que tuvieron que hay razón para preocuparse, pero él cree que todo lo que sucede quiere no sólo proteger a sus amigos, la ciudad y su planeta, sino para proteger el universo, porque pase lo que pase va a estar listo.

Se practica la lucha directa contra combate cuerpo a cuerpo. "No, no podemos aflojar como la última vez!" Kyle gritó. A continuación, los cargos Rodger hacia Kyle, como Kyle prepara a depender, Rodger Ki fuego cargos en su mano derecha.

**"HOJA DE FUEGO!"**, Gritó Rodger como él convierte su Ki en una espada como arma y comienza a atacar a Kyle. Él esquiva todos los ataques de corte y contraataques con una explosión de Ki que sopla Rodger de distancia y se estrella a través de las rocas de múltiples "Hugh", "Hugh", "Hugo" Kyle comenzó a respirar fuerte, pronto comienza a cargarse hacia la Rodger través de Kyle las rocas destruyendo por completo con suma rapidez luego desaparece luego vuelve a aparecer detrás de Kyle y tratar de atacar con una patada, pero Kyle rápidamente lo esquiva y le agarra la pierna y volvió hacia atrás.

**"¡Maldita sea!"**, Dijo Rodger como él golpea la espalda hacia la pared, el impacto dio un gran golpe lanzó su columna vertebral, pero sólo lo atrofiado por un momento antes de que llegara la carga hacia Kyle.

Kyle también acusa a Rodger y se preparó para atacar. Kyle comienza a cargar Ki amarillo, mientras que el fuego Rodger Ki cargos de nuevo.

"Agggggrrrraaaaahhhhhh!" Que tanto le gritó que los gritos de batalla, ya que cerca de chocar.

**"El fuego de Palm!"**, gritó Rodger como formas de la mano en el fuego completo.

**"** **Operación Trueno!"**, gritó como Kyle convierte todo su Ki amarillo en su mano derecha formando con ella una bola de trueno.

Eran cerca de chocar sus dos ataques de Ki juntos hasta que ...

"Tomé Boulder!", Gritó una voz de la nada. Como dos grandes rocas acercó por detrás y uno desde arriba con una gran velocidad detrás de cada uno de Kyle y Rodger.

Los dos se dio cuenta de forma rápida y cebada que se duchaban saltando en el aire y pasando rápidamente de vuelta Witched causado las rocas que chocan unos contra otros y enviar dispersa de rublos en todas partes.

Ambos por separado aterrizar en pequeños acantilados y cruzar el brazo que cubre no se dirige a evitar obtener el rublo en su cara.

"Hugh", "Hugh", "Hugh", "Maldita sea me olvidé de Baden!" , dijo Rodger

"Hugh", "Hugh", "Hugh" "Bueno, al menos se toma esta Rodger en serio!" gritó Kyle

"Cállate facget, usted sabe que podría morir si nosotros no lo hubiéramos duchaban!" Rodger argumentó a continuación se da cuenta rápidamente de que un trozo de la camisa negra era un timo. (Su camisa se enredó de un gancho que utilizan para formar parte del vestuario.)

"¡Maldita sea Baden, hijo de puta grasa que arruinó mi camisa!" Rodger gritó con frustración.

Luego ambos notado algunos pedazos enormes de roca cayó por el acantilado de altura frente a ellos.

"Estaré de acuerdo en que en una cosa, sin embargo, lo odio cuando él usa su habilidad mágica." , dijo Kyle cuando él y Rodger, tanto hacia arriba y vi que Baden estaba en la cima del acantilado. Le dio una sonrisa pequeña antes de que él saltó a la tierra a su nivel.

Baden es considerado como uno de los más únicos en su grupo, ya que no posee ninguna habilidad Ki pero tiene tres habilidades especiales, de los cuales nadie ha visto jamás en su vida.

Uno de ellos era su Dios como la fuerza que es capaz de levantar nada, mantenga cualquier cosa, incluso aplastando cualquier cosa con los puños. Kyle siempre dice que no tenía la fuerza de 200.000 hombres.

Dos era su capacidad de Telekinesis, por lo que fue capaz de mover los dos bloques al mismo tiempo. él es capaz de levantar objetos con su mente y controlar a sus enemigos haciéndolos incapaces de moverse a su libre albedrío, pero se necesita la mayor parte de su fuerza de usarlo, lo que le desgasta más rápido para que no se utilice esta capacidad tanto .

El último es su capacidad de mezclarse con los objetos, casi como un camaleón, pero que se pueden mezclar en el mismo color exacto que le rodea, que casi no se le puede ver con claridad, pero al igual que su telekinesis que no se puede usar por mucho tiempo.

Así que todo depende de su fuerza y sólo utiliza sus otras dos habilidades en situaciones de emergencia.

Llevaba una amarilla con peso camiseta witched ponderado alrededor de 400 estanques, vestía pantalón negro de sudor Witched alrededor de 700 libras. No llevaba zapatos porque se quejaba de lo que puede durar mucho tiempo sin ellos rompiendo, era debido a su fuerza cada vez que trataba de dar un paso con ellos la parte superior de los zapatos que romper de los suelos, por lo que decidió a permanecer con los pies descalzos. Miró por encima de ponderación de su estómago casi como un estómago panza de cerveza, pero el resto de su cuerpo se ajusta bien y tenía la cabeza rapada.

Al ver Baden bajando rápidamente trató de salir del camino.

**"Bomba de la Tierra!"**, Gritó Baden y se volvió hacia su estómago y se estrelló contra su cuerpo en el suelo para crear una gran explosión de rocas y piedras esparcidas por todas partes.

**"Oh, mierda!"** gritó Rodger

**"¡Muévete!"** gritó Kyle

Siguieron avanzando rápidamente, desapareciendo y reapareciendo para evitar ser golpeado con las rocas y los escombros, por lo general se podría evitar fácilmente este tipo de cosas con facilidad, pero ya que mantiene la formación sin descanso durante los últimos 7 días se tomaron un peaje enorme en ellos.

"Ahhhhhhh", gritó mientras Kyle se arrojaron piedras de múltiples piezas, del tamaño de pelotas de golf que le distrajo el tiempo suficiente para él estrellarse en el suelo y no dejaba de saltar al suelo. Al igual que saltar de una roca en el lago. Se saltó cerca de 28 veces.

"¡Maldita sea no puedo dejar, pero tengo que hacer algo!" pensó Kyle. Se las arregla para dar la vuelta con la espalda recta, mientras que todavía se movía. Se llama mediante la plantación de los pies en el suelo, la rompió el suelo mientras él se movía, pero no lo detuvo en el tiempo como él golpea la espalda a una roca que impedía pasar por la piedra, pero todavía tenía un dolor impacto en la espalda entera.

"¡Mierda!" Kyle murmuró mientras se escupió un poco de sangre y cayó de rodillas. Trató de ponerse de pie pero el dolor de su espalda se sentía como 80 toneladas de peso, también comenzó a dar mareos su visión fue borrosa negro y en cámara lenta se colapso por completo.

* * *

Rodger dado cuenta de esto cuando aún estaba esquivando. "Ha mira como si fueras el primero en salir Kyle significa que este disco es todo mi ..." Estar distraído por un segundo escupitajo no se dio cuenta de que una enorme piedra se acercó a él.

"¡Mierda!" gritó Rodger, ya era demasiado tarde para que él lo evade, y por lo que la piedra se estrelló contra su pecho y la velocidad de la piedra le empuja a la estrella en la pared, creando una nube de polvo, el impacto fuerte resonó por toda la habitación. Cuando el polvo de Rodger fallecidos se las arregla para empujar la roca por el agujero, que se quedó atascado pulg Él se arrastró a la intemperie pero sí daños importantes en el pecho.

"Mierda mierda ... ... ... sh" Rodger murmuró varias veces antes de que él también perdió el conocimiento y se cayó de la cornisa del agujero. Estaba a punto de caer desde 70 metros de altura en el aire hasta que fue capturado por xHomerx.

"Maldita sea que estos niños van a ser mi muerte." xHomerx en la frustración al aterrizar en un pequeño acantilado.

"Sí, pero usted sabe estos niños será la nueva generación del ejército galáctico un día", dijo Kaman Baden tirando de la tierra, que tenía los ojos mareados mirada en su rostro que indicó que pegado a cabo desde el momento en que hizo que el impacto bomba de la tierra , Kaman levantado Baden con facilidad sobre sus hombros.

"Oye ¿has visto a Kyle?" preguntó Kaman. xHomerx señala que Kyle estaba allí. Kaman dio cuenta de que Kyle fue caminando lentamente hacia la salida de la sala sin mirar a ellos, él miró a su hijo durante unos segundos.

"Vamos vamos a llegar a estos niños curados." , Dijo Kaman

xHomerx asintió con la cabeza y los que tanto se dirigió hacia la salida para llegar a los niños curados.

* * *

Después de una hora en la sala médica de los doctores le dieron a los tres chicos un tipo especial de medicamento líquido azul dentro de un segundo que estaban en sus pies otra vez, como si todo el dolor en su cuerpo había desaparecido en un instante.

"¡Menos mal que no sé lo que doc a poner en este medicamento que me haga volver a la vida, pero el hombre que sabe a mierda!" , dijo Rodger

"Hey cuida tu boca!" gritó una de las enfermeras. Estaba vestida con un lavado de color blanco para los pantalones cortos arriba y púrpura, que parecía estar en sus años 20.

"Ahhhhhhh ven los melones dulces que conozco quieren algo de esto", dijo Rodger mientras flexiona sus músculos, tratando de impresionarla.

A continuación, la enfermera lanzó una camisa de color negro en su cara. "Sí lo pequeño." replicó la enfermera como ella lo miró y se volvió y salió de la habitación. Baden vio y se rió un poco tratando de no reírse. "Vete a la mierda Baden!" gritó Rodger. Entonces Kyle entra en la habitación. Parecía que estaba curado demasiado.

"Hola chicos mi papá dice que tenemos que volver a casa, me dijo que quiere hablar con nosotros". , dijo Kyle

"Finalmente, me he sentido como si hubiéramos vivido aquí", dijo Rodger, con lo que aliviar el pie de un salto fuera del banco. Baden lentamente bajó de su banco, pero sigue siendo roto el piso un poco.

* * *

Cuando se fueron, se fueron caminando hacia su casa para descansar, mientras caminaban, Rodger y Baden se siguen discutiendo sobre lo que pasó con la enfermera en la academia. Kyle decide llamar a xLisax estaba hablando por teléfono con el xLisax, recordando que xHomerx le preguntó, antes de salir para decirle un mensaje importante. Ellos habían sido buenos amigos desde que eran bebés.

* * *

**A mitad de camino a través de la conversación telefónica.**

**xLisax: Realmente siete días! (Con una reacción de sorpresa)**

**Kyle: Sí yo no lo podía creer hasta que su padre me dio el informe.**

**xLisax: ¿Están bien?**

**Kyle: Sí que puede.**

**xLisax: Me gustaría que ustedes lo tomé con calma No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se exceda. (Preocupación sondeo)**

**(Kyle se quedó en silencio por un momento en el teléfono, durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar que ella siempre fue una persona bondadosa, odiaba la violencia y se preocupaba por él, Baden-e incluso la seguridad de Rodger, que cambió rápidamente de tema.)**

**Kyle: De todas formas antes de irnos, su padre me dijo que te dijera que tienes que volver a casa que quiere hablar con usted.**

(Se quedó en silencio en el teléfono de nuevo por unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.)

**xLisax: No puedo mirarlo de nuevo, no después de lo ocurrido. (Kyle oía empezando a llorar en el teléfono, recordando lo que hizo que se le hizo ver el lado violento de xHomerx)**

**Kyle: Mira, no llores (tratando de calmarse xLisax) Yo sé que él estaba molesto por la elección que hiciste, pero creo que él quiere hablar con usted acerca de esto para que pueda entender.**

**xLisax: (Aún sollozando un poco en el teléfono) Tengo miedo de Kyle. ¿Y si empieza a enfadarse de nuevo?**

**Kyle: No te preocupes, mi padre va a estar allí con él para asegurarse de que no pierde la calma de nuevo y yo no estaré contigo y estar a tu lado todo el camino. (Tratando de tranquilizar a)**

**xLisax: (. Finalmente calmándose un poco) Ok voy a venir.**

**Kyle: Será mirada bien, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa y estar con nosotros hasta que nuestros padres se puede volver.**

**xLisax: (Empieza a sentirse un poco mejor) Gracias voy a estar allí pronto.**

A continuación, Rodger le arrebata el teléfono de Kyle y le grita en el teléfono.

**Rodger: Sí para poner la ropa de nuevo y venga! (ENTONCES LAUGHES EN VOZ ALTA.)**

**xLisax: Cállate** **puerco, donde ni siquiera hacer eso! (El cambio de un tono triste tono de enojo)**

Luego se comenzó a discutir en el teléfono hasta que Kyle tiene el teléfono alejado de Rodger.

**"¡Basta!" , dijo Kyle en la frustración finalmente tomar el teléfono alejado de Rodger. "Maldita sea tu me has dado un dolor de cabeza!"**

Mientras discutían, Baden vio algo caía del cielo, tomó Kyle y Rodger por sus camisetas y señaló que el objeto se estaba cayendo y los dos lo vieron y el objeto aterrizó en el que estaba cerca de las casas de Kyle.

"Esto no es bueno." dijo Kyle con preocupación.

**xLisax: ¿Qué está pasando allí escuché un ruido muy fuerte! (Parecía que se trate)**

**Kyle: Oye tengo que colgar, hay algo que tengo que ver.**

* * *

**xLisax fue en la presa de Springfield, mientras que en el teléfono con Kyle**

xLisax: Espere lo que es Happ ...

Ella mira a su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que Kyle colgó en ella.

xLisax tiene la misma edad y altura que la original de Lisa, pero diferentes en personalidad no era tan inteligente como el original, pero era muy más sociable y más comprensión de los demás en lo que creen, que lleva el mismo vestido de naranja y sandalias, Llevaba pantalones vaqueros, pero su cuerpo está más desarrollada en las curvas de su pecho y en desarrollo, pero se usa un sostén por encima de ellos, que casi parecía un adolescente lleno, ella también tiene el pelo largo, todavía rubia que llegó a cerca de sus pies, pero en la parte inferior de su el pelo que aún tenía los mismos puntos de las estrellas de mar.

Ella cierra su teléfono y lo colgó de nuevo alrededor de su cuello, ya que empató la pizarra con un trozo de cuerda verde que se ve en el horizonte y vio que se estaba cerca de la puesta del sol.

"Por favor, tenga cuidado de vosotros." dijo xLisax tomando a sí misma con la mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

* * *

Después de que Kyle colgó xLisax entonces se convierte en Baden y Rodger. "Chicos que tenemos que ver lo que está pasando". , Dijo Kyle. Rodger y Baden tanto asintió con la cabeza, incluso Rodger comenzó a tomar esta grave situación. Entonces comenzaron a correr hacia su casa y empezó a saltar de nuevo, al estilo ninja de un edificio a otro.

Comenzaron a la partida hacia la casa de Kyle con una velocidad tan grande que nadie podía verlos. Baden estaba tratando de tener cuidado de no golpear el edificio de duro.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que lo era de todos modos que se estrelló en su casa?" pidió a Rodger "No estoy seguro pero creo que es desde el barco de mi padre, que podría ser una de las vainas de la evasión." Kyle respondió "Tal vez es él que dijo que quería hablar con nosotros." , Dijo Rodger

"No, No, él dijo que no volvería a jugar un poco con eso, porque quería asegurarse de que pase lo que pase él desea que todos sus hombres para escapar con seguridad, por lo que sólo lo usaría en casos de emergencia." , Dijo Kyle "Entonces, ¿usted piensa que hay algo sucediendo en el YSS?" pidió a Rodger

"No estoy seguro, pero si que aterrizó cerca entonces sé que no puede ser bueno", respondió Kyle. Entonces, tanto quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Bueno, no importa lo que pase, yo y Baden estará a tu lado." , dijo Rodger. Kyle miró a Baden, quien le dio el visto bueno de Kyle. "Gracias chicos". , Dijo Kyle.

"Mira ahí está!" , dijo Rodger señalando que el objeto cayó. "Está bien vamos a pasar pulg" , dijo Kyle Entonces los tres muchachos se mueven en donde el lugar del accidente se encontraba en.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al sitio estrellarse estaban en estado de shock por lo que vieron que era una de las cápsulas de escape de los YSS que aterrizaron en la casa de Kyle, que es como una especie de casa de antiguo gabinete como se ve en el bosque, pero se trataba de alta 3 historia, que arrancó en su mayoría del lado izquierdo de la casa.

"Mi habitación!" gritó Rodger debido a que su habitación estaba en el lado izquierdo de la casa. Luego cae de rodillas. "Mi cama, mi ropa, mi televisión, mi PORNO ¡Desapareció!" Gritó Rodger.

Mientras que Baden estaba tratando de calmar a Rodger agitando él y dándole una palmada. Kyle fue a una mirada más cercana a la vaina. Era una forma de un tubo grande de color blanco con franjas de color púrpura en la parte superior y en sus lados parecían tener las puertas con el símbolo del ejército galáctico y mientras miraba a su alrededor, oyó un ruido que venía de la puerta lateral. "Muchachos, Baden dejó de temblar y Rodger volvió a sus sentidos, algo va a salir! " gritó Kyle. Baden y Rodger rápidamente llegó a él. Entonces vi a alguien que sale de la vaina, que se apresten para lo que estaba a punto de salir. Cuando la cápsula se abrió vieron a un hombre que salía de la vaina, Kyle se dio cuenta de inmediato quién fue el que salió.

"¡Tío!" Kyle gritó en estado de shock mientras corría hacia Wayne en el horror por lo que vio paños Wayne estaban rotas, había sangre por toda la cara, las manos y en sus ropas.

"Kyle", pronunció Wayne mientras se esforzaba por salir de la vaina. "Tío ¿estás bien?" Preguntas Kyle con Wayne ayudar a conseguir salir de la vaina. A continuación, Baden y Rodger vino a comprobar en el ellos.

"Escúchenme todos ustedes que venir conmigo." , dijo Wayne "Tenemos que llevarlo a la sala de emergencia!" , dijo Kyle "No hay tiempo para eso, hay en su camino ahora, tengo que conseguir ustedes, muchachos de aquí, todos ustedes están en peligro." , dijo Wayne "¿Quién viene?" pidió a Rodger "Te lo explicaré en el camino." , dijo Wayne.

* * *

Wayne llevaron a los chicos en la otra mitad de la casa, que estaba todavía en pie, los condujo a la sala. "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" pidió a Rodger "Espera!" , dijo Wayne con irritación. Luego, después de mirar a su alrededor se encontró con una vieja fotografía enmarcada de él (Edad: 9., Con su uniforme de aprendiz, todavía demasiado joven para unirse a ellos, pero Kaman y xHomerx quería que fuera en la imagen (izquierda), Kaman (Edad: 16 ) (centro), y xHomerx (Edad: 17) (derecha) saluda en su uniforme de cadete, cuando se convirtió en xHomerx Kaman y los nuevos reclutas para el ejército galáctico.

Mira fijamente a que durante unos segundos luego se volcó a insultar un botón rojo, la apretó. "Hazte a un lado", dijo Wayne. Así que dio un paso atrás y vio que el suelo estaba dividiendo por la mitad, que maldecían a tener escalones que conducían hacia abajo. "Vamos vamos a ir, cuanto más esperemos más probable es que van a ser oir pronto." , dijo Wayne cuando empezó se dirigió hacia el agujero. Kyle seguido, a continuación, Baden, a continuación, Rodger fue el último en entrar pulg

"Wow esta casa está llena de sorpresas." y con esas últimas palabras el suelo se cierra.

* * *

Viajaron a través de un túnel de las escaleras durante unos diez minutos antes de llegar al nivel más bajo en un laboratorio secreto que él y Kaman creado, entonces él va a los monitores y comencé a escribir algo, mientras él estaba escribiendo Wayne explica que el YSS fue atacado . Por un lado, a alguien en libertad a todos los prisioneros y el poder a los guardias y en el otro lado la totalidad de sus hombres de una patrulla chocó contra nuestro lado izquierdo estaban atacando a sus hombres de la YSS y la forma en que se hizo cargo del 50% de la nave.

"Así que lo que estás diciendo es que algún chiflado viejo loco llamado Ciro logró el tornillo con el sistema de seguridad y libertad a todos los prisioneros y se hizo cargo del YSS", dijo Rodger tratando de entender la situación, mientras él y Baden se busca en todo el laboratorio. "Sí xHomerx y yo tratamos de combatir en contra de ellos fuera, pero fueron superados en número por los miles de personas y que sobre nosotros alimentado por lo que se vieron obligados a retroceder hasta el nivel superior." , Dijo Wayne.

"¿Y qué pasó con mi padre?" preguntó Kyle. Wayne se quedó en silencio, no responder de nuevo. "El tío lo que le pasó a mi padre?" Kyle volvió a preguntar, a continuación, después de unos segundos. "No sé". , dijo Wayne romper su silencio.

"¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA QUE USTED NO SABE?" , dijo Kyle en cólera cuando caminaba hacia Wayne. A continuación, Rodger y Baden Kyle agarró tratando de detenerlo. "Después de que llegamos al nivel más alto se encontró a su padre, mirando a las cámaras de seguridad y vio la forma en que se afloje el control. Él comenzar a establecer las coordenadas de la tierra para que pudiéramos escapar con las vainas, xHomerx fue el primero para escapar de lo que puede encontrar xLisax y xBartx. Entonces me subí en la vaina en segundo lugar, pero quería asegurarse de que se fue antes de que hice cuando estaba a punto de escapar a alguien disparó una ráfaga Ki destrucción de la vaina tercero luego vi Cyrus y unos pocos de sus hombres aparecieron. Traté de salir, pero su padre, cerré mi vaina, me dijo que quería pelear con él solo y que yo debería volver a la tierra que recibe, Baden, Rodger, y sus amigos de aquí. " Explicación de Wayne.

"Y cómo vamos a salir de aquí si los hombres de Ciro se va a estar aquí?" pidió a Rodger sonar seguro sobre el plan de Kaman.

"Con esto". , dijo Wayne mientras terminaba de escribir y descubrió una extraña máquina, que era un objeto redondo que parecía estar pegado a la pared que tenía un montón de cables conectados a los equipos que Wayne estaba trabajando cuando se terminó, luego sacó un interruptor a continuación la máquina comenzó a encender y empezar a brillar blanco y se cubren completamente el interior de la máquina. "Vaya que es una mierda espeluznante." , dijo Rodger como él y Baden se sorprendieron por el mismo. "Ahora me voy a enviar a los chicos en algún lugar que Cyrus y sus hombres no serán capaces de encontrar, no puede entender este lugar que vayas, de hecho yo no sé por qué tenía que ser este, pero Yo sé que tu padre tenía una razón para elegir este lugar. " , dijo Cyrus al establecer las coordenadas. "Ok, ahora, cuando se enciende la luz púrpura que ustedes saltar, xHomerx a tratar de encontrar xLisax y xBartx para que puedan unirse con ustedes más tarde". explica Wayne. "Cuando ustedes van a recibir al otro lado estar seguro de que ..."

"Yo no me voy." interrumpir, dijo Kyle Wayne

"¿Qué dijiste?" Wayne pidió "no me voy, quiero quedarme y luchar contra ellos no puedo abandonar a mi padre, mientras su frente al enemigo solo, por no hablar de mis amigos y mi planeta!" Kyle argumentó: "Sí, y además podemos enviar a ese hombre viejo en una muerte prematura." , dijo Rodger, Baden-negó con la cabeza en el acuerdo. "Este no es momento de actuar valiente, Cyrus es más fuerte que tú crees que es esto no es la formación de este está muy lejos de lo que ustedes pueden manejar!" , dijo Wayne "Esto es exactamente lo que estaban entrenando para el tío!" argumenta Kyle. Wayne comenzó a irritarse. "Mira si solo ...!"

* * *

**"PLATA SLASH!"** -gritó una voz

Mientras discutían gran explosión provino de la puerta. "¡Maldita sea!" , dijo Wayne, él sabía que había sido descubierto.

"Bueno, así que aquí es donde se han escondido los muchachos eh." rió el hombre. Estaba vestido con un traje negro (tipo de delgado con una capa interior de negro por fuera y rojo, se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo negro, que sólo mostró sus ojos grises.

"Raphael!" Wayne gritó saber quién era.

"¿Quién?" pidió a Rodger

"Su nombre es Rafael, que es un androide, es condenado como una vida de mercenario y sólo para matar y él es uno de los presos más peligrosos del YSS", explica Wayne

"Ah, por lo que han oído hablar de mí", dijo Raphael.

"¿Por qué se oye ... Respóndeme maldita sea?" se le preguntó Wayne exigiendo una respuesta "Bueno, yo normalmente no siguen las órdenes de nadie, pero el mío, pero el Señor Ciro, me prometió que una vez que matan a las tesis tres chicos que se me conceda la libertad para hacer lo que me da la gana, una vez más de las lluvias infierno." dijo Ciro mientras se reía un poco. "Eso no sucederá Rafael!" , dijo Wayne "Je negar que todo lo que quiera el hecho es que ha perdido ya, las estrellas demótico han hecho cargo de la YSS, perderá a Ciro, a pesar de que Kaman tonto ni siquiera era un partido para él." , dijo Rafael, a continuación, llevó a cabo una gran carcajada.

"CIERRE UUUUPPPP!" Kyle gritó mientras cargaba hacia él con ira.

"Kyle ¡NO!" Wayne gritó tratando de dejar de Kyle, pero hizo caso omiso de él y actividades todavía él.

"Diiiiiiieeeeeee!" Kyle gritó mientras trataba de aterrizar un golpe sobre él "niño tonto", dijo Rafael, mientras que fácilmente esquiva su ataque y le rodillas en el estómago. "Gah" Kyle perdido todo el aliento en su cuerpo y que fácilmente cae al suelo.

"Kyle" gritó Wayne entonces se dio cuenta de que la luz blanca en el portal se puso morado, "Así que así es como va a salir bien a una pena que no tendrá la oportunidad", dijo Raphael. "¡Maldito seas Rafael!" Wayne pensaba.

"Kyle" gritó Rodger. Entonces él y tratar de atacar a Baden Rafael, a continuación, Wayne desaparece luego vuelve a aparecer delante de ellos. "Oye lo que eres ...", dijo Rodger antes de Wayne karate chuletas al lado de Rodger y cuellos de Baden golpear a los dos fuera de Wayne lleva a ambos a "lo siento". susurró Wayne y los arroja en el portal luego desaparecieron en un instante.

"¡NO!" -gritó con enojo Rafael ver a sus dos objetivos de escapar.

Kyle se las arregla para volver sobre sus rodillas y recuperó el aliento. "Raahhhhh lanza de plata!" gritó Rafael, que cobra Ki gris, formando con ella un arma lanza-como, como él estaba decidido a no dejar que su principal objetivo de escapar. Kyle era todavía incapaz de moverse cuando la hoja estaba a punto de apuñalarlo todo lo que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo. Después de unos segundos, se vuelve a abrir sus ojos.

"¡Tío!" -exclamó Kyle, cuando se dio cuenta que su tío había tomado el ataque, la lanza le atravesó el pecho derecho, que sale del otro lado también, para salvarlo. "Mantente fuera de mi forma de perder!" gritó furioso Rafael se inicia Wayne fuera de su lanza, las tierras de Wayne cerca de donde Kyle. Rafael trata de atacar a Kyle, pero se las arregla para esquiva su ataque de la cuchilla y le golpea con una ráfaga de ki pequeño en el ojo derecho.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, pedazo de mierda basterd voy a matar!" gritó

Raphael en el dolor, esto le hizo perder centrado y se disuelve el arma lanza. Mientras que él estaba distraído, Kyle se levantó y corrió hacia su tío para que le ayudaran.

"¡Tío!" Kyle gritó "Soy el tío ... así que lo siento ... debería haber escuchado!" (Sondeo estomacal) Al ver a su tío, respiración pesada y escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

"Tos", "Tos", "Kyle ..." tos "... me escucha lo que necesita para salir de aquí ahora mismo, usted y sus amigos son los únicos que podrían dejar de Ciro, pero ..." tos "..." tos "... usted no está listo, tiene que salir para que pueda entrenar más y prepararse para el día que regrese y traer la paz al mundo." murmuró Wayne.

"Yo ... yo .. yo no te dejaré hasta aquí para morir!" , dijo Kyle con lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

Wayne establecido en silencio y escupió más sangre a limpiar su voz.

"Lo sé." murmuró Wayne "ráfaga de viento!" como se utiliza su ki viento en su mano derecha para hacer estallar Kyle fuera de sus pies por lo tanto que lo obligan a entrar en el portal luego desaparece por completo.

"¡Señor!" -gritó uno de los hombres, como otros cuatro chicos de las Estrellas demótico entró en la que ven que Wayne estaba en el suelo y que Rafael estaba gritando de dolor.

"Señor lo que pasó aquí?" preguntó uno de los hombres.

"Esos malditos chicos se metió en ese portal de prisa vamos a llegar antes de ..."

"WIND BLAST!" Wayne gritó mientras cargaba con lo que Ki viento había dejado en su mano derecha y la destrucción de todos los equipos que se conecta al portal por lo tanto el portal desapareció antes de que pudieran entrar

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rafael gritó con ira al no su misión. Luego mira a Wayne y Wayne se ríe de él "¡Tú!" luego se cobra su Ki gris en una lanza de nuevo. Wayne se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa a sabiendas de que Rafael no.

"Buena suerte Kyle", murmuró antes de Wayne Rafael dio el golpe final por apuñalar a él es

lanza a través de la garganta causándole la muerte instantánea.

* * *

Más en el Springfield, Los Simpson, Bart y Lisa universo estaba en el bosque caminando.

"Vamos Lisa vamos a la casa que hemos estado caminando todo el día." Bart se quejó

"Sólo hemos estado aquí durante 5 minutos a Bart y además tengo que terminar mi informe sobre los leones de montaña", dijo Lisa.

"¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí, no es que me ayuda todos modos, además de salir con usted es tan aburrido." le preguntó a Bart con un comentario desagradable incluido.

"No es como yo quería que vinieras conmigo, pero mi mamá no me dejaba ir sola a menos que alguien me ha acompañado." Respondió Lisa "Cualquiera que sea la única razón por la que quería que yo fuera es, porque no tiene ningún amigos ", dijo Bart" No tengo amigos. " , dijo Lisa "Nombre de uno?" Bart Lisa cuestionando

"Bueno, hay umm ... ummm ..." Lisa no podía pensar en uno.

"Ja ja ja ja, no se puede pensar en una ja ja ja." Bart se burló entonces él cayó al suelo rodando y riendo más fuerte. "Cállate Bart!" Lisa rompió. A continuación, Bart se levanta y se las arregla para volver a subir y la almeja se descolgó de la risa. "Mira todo lo que estoy diciendo es que la única razón por la que nadie quería hablar con usted es para que usted pueda hacer su tarea, se enfrentan a lo que eres un perdedor, un saber de todo, consentido del profesor, una recta, monstruo de jazz, monstruo de vegana, perdedor ambiente de amor.

"Rrrrrrrrrwwwwwwaaaaaahhhhhh!" -rugió entonces Lisa Bart abordado en el estómago, entonces comenzó a luchar cada uno en el suelo, hasta que Lisa tiene en la parte superior y cubrió Bart.

"Ay que dejar de fumar, parar!" gritó Bart mientras que Lisa estaba agarrando su cuello tratando de estrangularlo. "Entonces deja de tirar de mi pelo", argumentó Lisa, mientras que Bart estaba tirando de la parte de atrás de su cabello.

Pronto se oyó un gran estruendo que venía del cielo, entonces se detuvo de inmediato.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Bart le preguntó, dejando de lado el cabello de Lisa "No sé, no está lloviendo." -respondió Lisa, bajando de Bart. Entonces miró hacia arriba en el cielo y vio que una parte del cielo se había recurrir a remolino remolino de color púrpura.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" pidió a Bart antes de que Lisa podría responder que ambos vieron la vorágine comenzó a parpadear más brillante hasta que salió disparado tres diferentes tipos de color de la energía (o de sus stands de puntos de colores diferentes cometas, uno era rojo, el segundo era azulejo entonces la tercera era amarillo) los tres de ellos recibieron disparos en diferentes direcciones.

"Cooooooool", dijo Bart en el asombro "Bart ten cuidado!" Lisa le gritó mientras se ponía a Bart a un lado ya Bart no se dio cuenta de que la bola amarilla de la energía estaba a punto de pegarle. Cuando el cometa hace impacto en el terreno que me dio enorme explosión que crean un enorme cráter que también derribó algunos árboles. Cuando el polvo se disipó vieron que un pequeño resplandor de la energía todavía estaba en el cráter "Cool Me apuesto un extranjero!" , dijo Bart emocionado mientras corría más que mirar en el cráter "Bart no usted no lo es!" , dijo Lisa detrás de él que cuando ella alcanzó a Bart que tanto se detuvo y vio un resplandor amarillo que sale del cráter. Lo que no sabía era que su vida nunca será la misma después de hoy.

* * *

To be continued ...

* * *

**Me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecer, desde el fondo de mi corazón a estas personas individuales, a quienes considero mis amigos en este sitio web que me ayudaron a empezar esta serie:**

**SideshowJazz1**

**Shoz999**

**TheCartoonFanatic01**

**Vitani825**

**Toppie**

**Narfy**

* * *

**NOTA A los nuevos fans de esta serie:**

**"¡Menos mal ¡Hecho!" Hasta el momento sólo es sobre todo mi OC, me disculpo por eso para aquellos que se sintieron ofendidos por eso. El próximo episodio de los Simpsons se involucran más "rosado lo prometo."**

**(Ta ta por ahora ... kkman57.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episodio 2**

* * *

Cuando Bart y Lisa estaban a punto de mirar en el cráter brillante amarillo para ver qué estaba allí. Se vio una mano de color amarillo brillante salió del cráter.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" gritó Bart y Lisa al mismo tiempo. Luego, una copia de seguridad desde el cráter y se escondió detrás de un árbol por miedo a lo que sea.

Luego, poco a poco empezó a levantarse desde el cráter insultar a sí misma como un muchacho joven, miró a su alrededor la misma edad y la altura como Bart con una camisa azul de manga larga y pantalones vaqueros azules y sus ojos no tenían los alumnos.

El muchacho no se movió durante unos segundos. A continuación, Lisa decidió trasladarse desde el escondite y camina hacia él."Lisa no lo hagas!" advirtió a Bart, pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió caminando hacia él.

Cuando Lisa se acercó a él hasta que se vieron el otro ojo a ojo se veía más cerca de él y vio que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Qu ... qu ... ¿quién eres?" preguntó Lisa en el miedo. Él permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

"Tío ..." -murmuró entonces él siente sobre sus rodillas y más lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas "Tío ... estoy ... estoy ... lo siento." dijo en un tono triste. Se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que ... "TODO ES CULPA MIA, usted tuvo que dar su vida hasta por mi causa!" mientras gritaba de ira y su Ki amarilla empezó a subir hacia arriba, haciendo que los pedazos de la tierra y los árboles que se levantan y se arremolinan en torno a él y Lisa.

* * *

"LISA!" gritó Bart trató de entrar y ayudar a Lisa, pero desde que los árboles estaban dando vueltas por ahí con una velocidad tremenda que no podía pasar, que sólo podía mirar desde detrás de los vientos.

* * *

"Rrrrrrrrrrwwwwwaaaaahhhhhh!" Rugió más fuerte que los vientos fueron más intensos relámpagos también comenzó la huelga hasta el suelo casi golpeando Lisa dos veces.

Lisa cayó al suelo y vio con horror. Ella permanece en calma y se las arregla para volver a levantarse, pero ella apenas podía sostenerse en sus propios pies "Por favor, almeja abajo!" , dijo Lisa con la esperanza de que va a parar, pero no como él seguía aumentar los vientos violentos "Esto no es bueno si no encontramos una manera de detenerlo que va a destruirlo todo." pensó Lisa. "Espera, ¿qué hacer cuando mamá siempre me Bart o cuando estábamos locos?" tratando de recordar lo que siempre hacía que hizo que su mal humor desaparece.

Entonces ella comenzó a acercarse a él de nuevo, evitando los rayos. "Hola". , dijo Lisa a su atención. Él mira hacia arriba y en ese momento corrió hacia él y le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura le dio un abrazo.

"Shhhh está bien ahora lo que ha ocurrido hoy yo te ayudaré a salir de esto y poner ese ceño al revés", dijo Lisa repitiendo las palabras que su madre siempre solía decirles. Se quedó quieto sin emociones continuación, para sorpresa de Lisa los vientos comenzaron a retrocedido a continuación, los árboles se posó suavemente hacia abajo, no sé cómo, pero lo hicieron. Luego, el resplandor amarillo empezaron a desaparecer y sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar a sus alumnos una vez más deleitaron a tener los ojos verdes oscuros. Él volvió en sí y vio que lo estaba abrazando.

"xLisax". -murmuró, sin darse cuenta que no era la misma xLisax, pero reconocí su voz.

Lisa se sorprendió por lo que dijo, que nunca había visto a este chico antes, pero sabe su nombre. que deje de abrazarlo y de copia de seguridad de un solo paso. "Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi na ..." antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se desmaya y cae hacia adelante.

"Lisa!" Bart le gritó mientras corría hacia ella. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación "estoy bien". -respondió Lisa "Gracias a Dios, ahora vamos a salir de aquí antes de ese monstruo despierta", dijo Bart, Lisa tirando del brazo para que pudieran salir juntos. Lisa mira hacia atrás, al verlo tendido en el suelo, se detiene y saca su brazo de distancia de Bart y corrió hacia el muchacho. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" pidió a Bart.

"Espere, no podemos dejarlo aquí." , dijo Lisa "¿Estás fuera de tu mente que casi nos matan!" protestó Bart "No lo hice a propósito, algo debe haberle causado a reaccionar de esta manera, tenemos que ayudarlo." , dijo Lisa "¿Por qué puedo ayudarlo?" Bart le preguntó "Porque ... Porque le prometí que le ayudará y mamá siempre dice que para ayudar a otros en necesidad." dijo Lisa. Bart sólo se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"BART!" Lisa gritó para llamar su atención de nuevo.

"Ok ok voy a ayudar, pero si empieza a ir loco de nuevo y todo está en ti." , dijo Bart.

"Gracias". , dijo Lisa, un suspiro de alivio.

Entonces a él se volteó y levantó al muchacho. Bart tomaron de los brazos y Lisa agarró las piernas, Kyle cambió camisetas antes de salir de la academia.

"Oh hombre su pesado". Bart se quejaba, sin saber que su camisa era la ropa de peso, pero era sólo una luz camisa de 15 libras.

"Esto es una locura, además de cómo alguien puede ser tan pesada padre." Lisa dijo estar de acuerdo con Bart.

Así que para los próximos 2 horas Bart y Lisa tuvo que llevar a toda la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa Simpson, Marge estaba fuera, vestida con sus ropas de jardinería que tienden a su jardín, mientras tarareaba una canción, Homero estaba durmiendo en su hamaca sin los pantalones puestos.

"¡Mamá!" Lisa gritó corriendo hacia ella. "Lisa lo que está mal!" Marge dijo mirándola a ver lo que está mal.

"Yo y Bart se encontraban en el bosque y de repente parte del cielo se puso morado y tres cometas que salió de ella y luego ..."

"Cálmate Lisa", dijo Marge corte de Lisa de terminar su frase. "Mira, tal vez se acaba de ver las cosas."

"Yo no fui, yo realmente lo vi y uno de ellos casi golpeó a Bart y yo!" , dijo Lisa

"Ahora que estás haciendo el ganso, ahora si nada ha ocurrido a continuación, me habría dado cuenta." dijo Marge, después la voz de Bart viene ...

"Hola Lis me puede ayudar a que no se puede seguir arrastrando él!" gritó Bart desde que le estaba arrastrando el resto del camino y le cayó en su patio delantero.

Luego miró a Marge, Bart y vio que estaba arrastrando a alguien.

"Dios mío lo que pasó!" -exclamó Marge en estado de shock cuando ella se levantó y corrió hacia Bart y vio que era un niño pequeño, que parecía herido de gravedad "Bart lo que pasó con ese niño?"

"Cayó del cielo, que debería haber visto que estaba brillando de color amarillo y él creó un tornado!" explicó Bart.

"Vamos a entrar." dijo Marge, obviamente ignoran lo que dijo corrió hacia el home run de dormir.

"Homero se despierta!" gritó Marge sacudiéndolo.

"¿Eh ... lo que WHA ... ¿Qué está pasando, ¿alguien roba mis pantalones otra vez?" Homero preguntó

"No Homero, los niños encontraron a un niño en el bosque y que no se ve bien ¿podría llevarlo por dentro?" Marge preguntó.

"Ugghhhhh bien muy bien." dijo Homero con un gemido, al bajar de la hamaca.

"Ser padre y Bart cuidado me costó mucho que lo llevaba por la ciudad." dijo que la advertencia Lisa le.

"Relájate cariño, lo puede llevar fácilmente a un niño, es como llevar una pluma." respondió Homero, a continuación, cuando trató de llevarlo a duras penas podía levantarse del suelo. "¡Oh Dios!" se quejó de Homero "¿Qué demonios, no como llevar una pluma en absoluto!"

* * *

Entran en la casa, y luego entrar en la sala de estar, donde el fuego es el lugar.

"Ok, ahora lo puso en el sofá." ordenó a Marge. Homero lo establecido en el autobús. Entonces se puso tan exhausto que casi se cae al levantar él. "¿Es aceptable?" Marge preguntó.

"Hmmmm, déjame ver." -respondió Lisa, entonces ella se acercó a él, ella trató de tomarle el pulso en su muñeca. "Nada", entonces ella sintió que su cuello lateral no se sentía un impulso ya sea por lo que coloca su oído sobre el pecho para ver si el corazón le latía, entonces ella se siente. "Sí, tengo algo!" Lisa piensa "Hola chicos tengo una ..." Hizo una pausa, se da cuenta de que tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado, los músculos de todo el mundo, unos abdominales sólidos y tenía la cara de un ángel, nunca había visto a otro niño que era así, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse rojo, su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a golpearon rápido, entonces sin pensar en ella trató de llegar a su mano para sentir sus abdominales.

"Todo lo que Lisa?" Marge preguntó.

Lisa salió de su trance luego movió la cabeza de su pecho. "Uuuuggghhhhh ... sí que va a estar bien." , dijo Lisa a continuación, se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que su familia no estaba mirando a su rubor. "¿Estás bien?" Marge preguntó "Sí, estoy bien." -respondió Lisa, nerviosamente. "Uuuuhhhh Creo que sólo necesita descansar eso es todo."

Marge piensa por un momento. "No está mal sólo le permitirá descansar aquí hasta que podamos saber más sobre él, Bart podría lo observaba hasta que se despierte?"

"No se puede mamá que me voy a encontrar con Milhouse en su casa para que podamos jugar a su nueva PS3." , dijo Bart corriendo el de la casa. A continuación, Marge se convierte en Homero. "Homero habéis podido velar h ...", ella se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había desaparecido, entonces se oye el coche de partida, ella miró por la ventana y ve el coche dejando "No se puede Marge va a Moooooeeeeeesssss!" Homero le gritó mientras se conduce lejos.

Luego mira de Lisa, que todavía tiene la cabeza se alejó de Marge. "Lisa Sé que usted tiene que hacer su proyecto, pero podría ..."

Lisa se da la vuelta, mira a Marge a toda prisa "Sí ... eh Quiero decir que yo pudiera ver." , dijo Lisa, pero ella se da la vuelta tratando de ocultar su rubor.

Como cualquier madre, Marge podía leer a su hija como un libro. Entonces ella se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda "Creo que es lindo que tiene un poco enamorado de él", susurró Marge. Eso hizo que Lisa siquiera nos ruboriza más, incluso hizo su rostro se puso rojo brillante agujero. "Sólo las burlas, ahora si necesitas algo de lo que va a estar arriba." Entonces ella empieza subiendo por las escaleras a la habitación de Maggie para ver cómo estaba, dejando a Lisa a solas con él. Así que ella se sienta en la silla verde y ve a dormir.

* * *

**1 hora más tarde ...**

* * *

Todavía estaba dormido, Lisa seguía mirándolo. Entonces Marge entra en la habitación "¿Cómo se hace?" Marge preguntó. Entonces Lisa salta de la silla para estirar. "Él está bien, pero no se ha movido todavía." dijo Lisa.

"Mira, si estás intentado entonces puedo verlo por ahora." Dijo Marge.

"¡NO! ... Ugghh que está bien no me importa verlo un poco más." Lisa dijo sonrojándose de nuevo pero esta vez por la vergüenza "Ok, entonces voy a tener conmigo a Maggie el Kwik-E-Mart para obtener un par de cosas para la cena, va a ser bien por sí mismo", dijo Marge. Lisa asiente con la cabeza, luego se fue para ir a la tienda.

Después de que ella sale de la habitación de Lisa se sienta en la silla y continúa mirándolo.

Unos minutos más tarde después de Marge a la izquierda. Ella se baja de la silla y mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie en casa, sobre todo Bart, cuando se termine de comprobar que camina lentamente hacia él para ver más de cerca, cuando ella se acerca a él su corazón comienza a latir de nuevo, ella se sonrojaba y respiraba fuerte, no ser capaz de resistir más las manos comenzaron a llegar hacia él el deseo de sentir su cuerpo. "¿Qué estoy haciendo ... ¿Por qué mi pecho siente como este Ella estaba agarrando al igual que su corazón estaba a punto de dar a conocer ... ¿Por qué me siento así?" pensamiento Lisa se cuestiona. "Mi mente me dice que pare, pero mi corazón ... mi corazón me está diciendo que lo hacen."

Entonces ella empieza a sentir sus abdominales primero y luego se siente sus brazos. Ella respiraciones pesadas como ella comienza a ponerse nervioso, entonces se toca el pelo, que era, en su mente la más suave que ella ha sentido alguna vez, entonces ella comienza a sentir sus mejillas. "Sus mejillas, suave para bebés." Lisa pensamiento, su corazón latía más rápido y su rostro se convirtió en roja. Luego se inclina hacia él hasta que estaban a punto de contacto con los ojos, "Oooooh no puedo tomar mis emociones se están apoderando de mi mente!" entonces comienza a acercarse a él "Sólo una ... sólo un beso y que debe terminar con ella." y con que ella besó sus labios, sus ojos seguían abiertos. "Hay que debería funcionar", entonces ella trata de alejarse, pero no podía moverse, como si algo dentro de ella no quería el beso hasta el final. "No entiendo lo besé, pero por alguna razón no lo hago ... quiero que ... que ... final". pensamiento Lisa entonces se empieza a cerrar los ojos, ya no pensar más y sigue besándolo.

En ese momento, Kyle comienza a mostrar signos de movimiento por el temblor de sus dedos. "Lo que lo que está pasando?" Kyle pensamiento, aún habiendo tiene los ojos cerrados. "¿Por qué siento que tiene algo de mí?" luego se abrió lentamente los ojos, al ver que alguien lo estaba besando. Sus ojos caen en shock, estaba confundido, sin saber quién era, pero por alguna razón parecía familiar para él. Entonces él fue capaz de mover sus brazos tratando de recuperar su movimiento. Lisa sintió que su brazo se mueva, y luego abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba despierto. Volviendo a los sentidos que se mueve rápidamente y se aleja rápidamente.

La cara de Lisa de color rojo de nuevo. "Oh, Dios lo siento yo. Yo. Yo. Yo no quise, es sólo algo dentro de mí era el control de mí, y yo ..." Kyle estaba sentado en el borde de la camilla y los cortes fuera de ella.

"Está bien, está bien no pasa nada". , dijo Kyle tratando de calmarla. "¿Y qué pasó y dónde estoy?" A continuación, Lisa empieza a calmarse un poco y explica cómo ella y Bart se encontraban en el bosque, oyeron un gran estruendo y vio que parte del cielo se convirtió en un vórtice púrpura y ver tres cometas que sale de ella y que Kyle estaba resplandeciente de color amarillo y él comenzó a crear los fuertes vientos y comenzó a arrancar los árboles de sus raíces y después se calmó, se desmayó y lo llevaron a su casa.

"Así que eso es lo que pasó?" preguntó Kyle para estar seguro. "Sí". dijo Lisa.

Kyle se queda en silencio por un momento para reflexionar acerca de lo que había sucedido. Entonces él comienza a pensar. ¿Qué sucedió con Rodger y Baden, están aún con vida, lo que está sucediendo en su universo, es todo el mundo sabe que está bien, ¿cómo es que va a llegar a casa, entonces él piensa que el sobre lo que pasó a Wayne? Entonces Lisa se sienta en el otro extremo de la camilla.

"No me refiero a ser la de personal, pero ¿quién eres?" preguntó Lisa romper el trance Kyle pensar "Oh, eh, así ... Mi nombre es ..." antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta se abre "Lisa estaban en casa!" gritó Marge, a continuación, Marge, Maggie y Bart entra en la casa.

"No es justo, yo no hice nada." Bart se quejó "Se pintaron todo vehículo Skinner principal!" respondió Marge. "Hey, yo le oí quejarse de que la pintura de su coche se estaba pelando por lo que le ayudó a salir." , dijo Bart "no de sus ventanas!" gritó Marge. "Yo sólo rociar la ventanilla del conductor de manera de que nadie tiene que ver su cara de tonto en la carretera." , dijo Bart "Bueno, de cualquier manera lo que hizo fue penal, que está conectada a tierra por una semana." Marge, dijo. "Pero mooom!" Bart se quejó.

Luego, cuando entró en la habitación que ambos vieron que el niño estaba despierto.

"Bueno, hola dormilón, finalmente despierto". Marge dice "Hey de entre los muertos eh." , dijo Bart. "BART!" gritó Marge. Luego, gire su atención en Kyle.

"Entonces, ¿qué es usted nombrar niño?" Marge preguntó.

"Mi nombre es Kyle Kyle ... Wu." dijo Kyle.

"Qué nombre tan interesante". Marge dijo "gracias". dijo Kyle.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Marge Simpson."

"Y yo soy el chico malo de Bart Simpson".

Los ojos de Kyle ampliar, cuando oyó el nombre de Bart.

Luego mira a Lisa, que estaba tratando de ocultar su rubor. "Soy Lisa Simpson". , Dijo Lisa a la ligera.

"¿Qué?" Kyle cree que se sorprendió cuando se enteró de los nombres de Bart y Lisa, que eran exactamente los mismos nombres que xBartx y xLisax en su universo, pero eran otros los que conocía.

"Así que nos dice Kyle, ¿cómo fuiste a parar en el bosque?" Marge le preguntó: "Sí, y ¿cómo hacer ese agujero en el cielo y hacer que se estrelló fresco y ..." , dijo Bart antes de que Marge lo interrumpe "Bart!"

Kyle rompe su rastro de nuevo, entonces Kyle salta del sofá y se estira un poco.

"Bueno gracias a todos por dejarme entrar en su casa, voy a estar en mi camino.", Dijo Kyle mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "No hay necesidad de salir corriendo de inmediato, si tienes hambre, te puedes quedar un poco y cenar con nosotros." Marge, dijo. Kyle no quería perder el tiempo, que necesitaba encontrar Rodger y Baden."Bueno, yo aprecio el bufón de la clase, pero tengo que irme ahora." , dijo Kyle sigue caminando hacia la puerta. "¿Está seguro, hoy voy a hacer unos espaguetis es una Zinger real!" Marge, dijo riendo, mientras que en su propia broma. "Está bien que no es realmente tan hun ..." antes de que Kyle pudiera terminar su frase, su estómago comenzó a gruñir muy fuerte, olvidando que él no ha comido en 7 días, todo el mundo podía oír.

Él se da vuelta y ve a Marge en una sonrisa. "¿Está seguro ahora?"

"¡Mierda!" Kyle pensó furioso contra sí mismo darse cuenta de que había perdido. "Ok ganas me quedo un poco".

Marge se ríe un poco más "Bueno ahora ya que su despertar se puede colgar por aquí hasta cenas listo, Bart, Lisa ¿por qué no le haga compañía Kyle hasta que termine."

"Claro, vamos Kyle vamos a ver la televisión." , dijo Bart. Bart carreras fuera a la televisión, a continuación, da cuenta de que Kyle Lisa seguía sentado en el sofá mirando por la ventana.

"Hola Lisa vas a venir?" preguntó Kyle.

Lisa vuelve la cabeza un poco y ve que Kyle estaba esperando por ella. "No gracias, yo no sería mucha compañía", dijo Lisa con un tono triste en su voz. Kyle se dio cuenta que era el mismo tipo de mirada y el tono de voz que utiliza para dar xLisax cuando ella estaba molesta.

Kyle se dirige hacia Lisa y le agarra la mano, Lisa se da vuelta y ve que le agarró la mano, se queda aturdido y ampliar sus ojos, "¡Vamos que estoy seguro de que será un montón de compañía", dijo Kyle mientras sonreía un poco. En cuanto a su sonrisa la hizo sonrojar de color rojo brillante de nuevo y sus labios comienzan a temblar un poco. "Su-seguro". tartamudeó Lisa, y luego ella se baja del sofá y ambos caminan hacia la sala de estar.

Y con que Kyle entra en un nuevo entorno con muchas nuevas preguntas que atraviesa la cabeza.

* * *

Volver a los hombres YSS Cyrus por completo tomando el control. Alrededor de más de 6 millones de hombres de los hombres galácticos fueron asesinados, pero la mayoría de ellos se han desviado a la estrella de demótico. Los hombres forman el nivel superior donde se celebra. Estaban bebiendo alcohol y destruyendo todo a la vista.

"Sí!" -gritó uno de los hombres. A continuación, pronto otros hombres cantaban, cosas al azar.

"Así que PUSSYS LARGO GALACTIC!"

"Controlamos este Bicth AHORA!" (Se refiere al buque)

"DONDE LA MIERDA YA!"

"¡Sí!" gritó todo el mundo, a medida que continuaron celebrando.

* * *

Desde la parte inferior de la nave de la sala de prisión de los internos que fueron puestos en libertad mató a todos los guardias y logró la captura de todas las enfermeras, todas las mujeres y que estaban tomando uno por uno en una celda. Las enfermeras estaban siendo violados por los presos. Entonces, uno de los internos, amarillo de piel, parecía estar en sus 40 tipo de un tipo grande en los músculos, calvo, 7foot alto, y era muy feo estaba arrastrando a una enfermera por su pelo. Ella estaba en sus años 20, amarillo de piel, tenía ojos azules y tenía un cuerpo delgado, y el tamaño de su pecho estaba a punto de un tamaño D. Ella estaba siendo conducido a una celda y otros hombres se encontraban en lista de espera para un turno.

"¡Ay, déjame ir!" -gritó la enfermera en el dolor de halarse el cabello, con lágrimas rodando por sus ojos.

"Ahora, ¿por qué querría hacer eso?" -preguntó el preso con una sonrisa enferma "¿Sabe usted cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que he visto a una mujer?"

Luego la levanta y se envuelve con sus brazos y le lame su cuello."

Y además de su una de las más sensuales enfermeras con la mayor deliciosa pechuga de que he visto." , dijo el preso, mientras que agarrar su seno derecho y apretar.

"¡Basta!" -exclamó la joven enfermera. El preso se rió, entonces él la levanta por los hombros y sigue caminando hacia el vacío. Cuando llegan a la puerta ve a los otros presos que esperan por la enfermedad con una sonrisa, esperando su turno.

"NO!" -gritó la enfermera que estaba teniendo en la célula. "Oh, cállate puta!" -gritó el recluso, finalmente harto de sus gritos. Él cierra la puerta y pronto todos los presos se reunieron para mirar a través de la pequeña ventana, a ver a su ser violada por este monstruo.

"NOOOOOOOOO PARAR POR FAVOR NOOOO!" -gritó la joven enfermera, pero resultó inútil, nadie puede ayudar a ella o cualquiera de las otras enfermeras.

* * *

Desde el nivel más alto de la YSS, Cyrus se sienta en la silla del capitán. Era una silla blanca con un acolchado de oro en la parte trasera, asiento y apoyabrazos hechos con los mejores tipos de pulido. Bebía una copa de vino. Entonces, dos hombres entraron en el, que acababa de regresar de la tierra, ambos vestían uniformes galácticos, pero desvía a las Estrellas demótico.

"Señor Ciro." , dijo Dan, que tenía la etiqueta de su nombre en.

"Awwww bienvenida a Dan y Wendell, por favor dígame el informe ha eliminado Rafael esos mocosos?" preguntó Ciro.

"Ummm ... Nosotros-nosotros-nos ..." Dan tartamudeaba cuando estaba demasiado asustada para decirle.

"Bueno, vamos lo escupió, se ha eliminado Rafael esos niños?" , dijo Cyrus, que comienza a un poco irritado.

Así que Dan explica cómo cuando llegó al laboratorio en la casa de Kaman, vieron que Rafael fue cegado por algo y Wayne que envíe el canal muchachos algún tipo de dispositivo de salto en el tiempo.

"Tratamos de correr tras ellos, pero su hermano se lo destruye." , dijo Dan nerviosamente.

Ciro se quedó en silencio, Dan vio agarrar el vaso y vio que pedazos. Le dio una mirada de enojo, entonces él se levanta de su silla.

"Señor CYRUS ... por favor no!" declaró Dan, pero Ciro atacó un oscuro Kai púrpura, con una luz de color rojo oscuro brillante de ella. de su boca.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Dan gritó antes de que su cabeza fue desviado.

Wendell se quedó con horror que sólo vio que la cabeza de Dan cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, mientras que la sangre se llega a salirse de su cabeza, donde suelen ser. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Ciro estaba mirando a él.

"Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero tengo algunas buenas noticias sin embargo." , dijo Wendell.

Ciro almejas hacia abajo y se sienta. "Adelante."

"Mientras estábamos en el laboratorio también descubrimos algunos de los documentos registrados de Wayne y descubrimos que no hay otra máquina que es similar a la suya." explicó Wendell.

Entonces Ciro se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia Wendell.

"Realmente lo que es?" preguntó Ciro.

"Sabemos que está en el planeta latino". dijo Wendell.

"Bueno, pero ¿dónde está exactamente?" preguntó Ciro. Wendell se puso nervioso, porque no recordaba la ubicación se fue.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Ciro, mientras paseaba en círculos alrededor de él. Wendell empezó a ponerse nervioso y empezó a sudar. "Ugghh ... no me acuerdo." Wendell dijo. Cyrus va detrás de él y llega con su mano derecha y agarra la parte de atrás de su hombro derecho.

"Está bien si usted no puede recordar, es común que la gente se olvide." , dijo Cyrus sonido ambiente.

"Oh ... l .. l .. gracias Señor Ciro." , dijo Wendell.

"Pero ... Odio a la gente que se olvida!" gritó Ciro como su izquierda el puño perfora a través Wendell espalda y Ciro le agarra la médula espinal.

"Gggggyyyyaaaahhhhh!" Wendell gritó "¿Qué estás haciendo?

"Ciro, sólo le da un aspecto sombrío. "Bueno, tal vez es porque los hombres y de Rafael que esos niños malcriados se escapó, o tal vez es porque no se puede follar recuerda, en la otra máquina es?" Entonces Ciro, da una pequeña risa. "Pero la razón principal es ... tengo sed de muerte!" gritó Ciro. Poco a poco, tira a su médula espinal hacia fuera de su cuerpo. "Aaaagggrrrraaaaahhhh!" Wendell gritó en agonía.

Luego, en cámara lenta dramática. Cyrus completamente saca la espina dorsal del cuerpo de Wendell. A continuación, las explosiones de Cyrus una gran Kai de su mano izquierda en los restos de Wendell, por completo de él se desintegra.

A continuación, una llamada de video se hizo desde el monitor principal, Cyrus habla la prensa y se mostró Rafael, que estaba en el otro lado del transmisor de video que cubre su ojo derecho con la mano, debido a los daños de la explosión de ki de Kyle.

"CYRUS!" Rafael gritó con ira. "¿Por qué coño no me lo dijo ese mocoso Kyle sabía cómo usar Ki?"

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, esto debería haber sido fácil para usted para matar a tres niños pequeños." se burlaban Cyrus "Además, ¿por qué tengo que decirle nada a su retraso solo sin sentido que sólo mata."

"¡Maldito seas Cyrus!" Rafael gritó con ira, pero Ciro se reía.

Después de Ciro termina riéndose de él, se vuelve grave. "Ahora lo suficiente tomando el pelo, tengo una misión para ti."

"NO, NO OTRA VEZ CYRUS!" gritó Rafael en la frustración "ESTOY HECHO LA ESCUCHA DE USTED!"

"Ahora, ahora Rafael no hay necesidad de palabras duras que pronto se arrepentirá más tarde." , dijo Cyrus "Puede que no haya una tarea simple, pero me da su parte del trato ahora mismo.

"Después de unos segundos Raphael finalmente se calme un poco. "¿Qué significa esto?"

Entonces Ciro, da una sonrisa maliciosa que la pantalla queda en negro.

**To be continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episodio 3**

Así que Kyle, Bart y Lisa estaban en la sala viendo la televisión. Bart estaba tirado en el piso hojeando los canales. Kyle estaba sentado en un extremo del sofá, junto a la cocina. Lisa estaba sentada en el otro extremo del sofá, tratando de no mirar a Kyle.

"Lame, Stupid, Sucky Boring,". Bart dijo que no pudo encontrar un canal que se quedara.

"Bart sólo se adhieren a un canal ya!" Lisa dijo enojarse con Bart.

"Cállate Lis Estoy tratando de encontrar Itchy and Scratchy!" Bart dijo.

"No es el día de hoy, estúpido!" replicó Lisa.

Bart se levantó del suelo. "Le dije cállate!" Bart le gritó.

Entonces Lisa levantó del sofá y se metió en la cara de Bart. "Devolver la llamada!" Lisa dijo retándolo.

Luego comenzaron a pelear por el control remoto.

Kyle estaba viendo esto, pero no dijo nada, ya que estaba en una profunda reflexión. "Ellos tienen los mismos nombres que mis amigos de vuelta en mi universo, ¿es sólo una coincidencia, buscan similar. Aunque hay algunas pequeñas diferencias entre ellos y en la forma en que se llevan bien entre sí. No xBartx la misma y que xLisax recuerdo, pero tengo la sensación de energía allí lo mismo que ellos. ¿Cómo es esto posible, a menos que ... "

"Denme el control remoto Bart!" Lisa gritó.

"Oh, usted lo quiere, así que aquí tienes!" Bart le gritó mientras lanzaba el mando a distancia tratando de golpear a Lisa. Lisa esquiva evitando ser golpeado con el mando a distancia, pero se da cuenta rápidamente de que el control remoto estaba a punto de golpear a Kyle.

"Kyle ¡cuidado!" gritó Lisa.

Kyle se separa de sus pensamientos y ve a la distancia a punto de golpearlo. Extendió su mano tratando de atraparlo, pero en cambio le disparó una ráfaga Ki pequeño por accidente. "Oh mierda!" Kyle pensaba darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Cuando la explosión de Ki golpeó el remoto, se creó una pequeña explosión. Todo lo que quedaba era pedacitos del mando a distancia. Volvió la cabeza y vio que los ojos de Bart y Lisa se amplió por lo que vieron.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó Lisa.

"Cooool, muéstrame cómo hacer uno!" Bart dijo con entusiasmo.

"Uggghhhh ... ¿Qué estás hablando, yo no hice nada". Kyle mentido.

"No te hagas el tonto, esa cosa amarilla que salió disparada de su mano con". Bart dijo.

"No sé a qué te refieres formulario donde estaba el control remoto explotó justo antes de que pudiera atraparlo" mintió Kyle de nuevo.

Bart lo pensó por un momento. Kyle se puso nervioso, porque hizo no querer explicar lo que pasó.

"Los niños tiempo para la cena!" gritó Marge.

"¡Muy bien!" Bart gritó con alegría, olvidándose de Kyle. Él fue el primero en dirigirse al comedor principal. Kyle respira un suspiro de alivio y Lisa ve que todavía estaba allí.

"Bueno ... ugh ... Lisa ¿verdad?" Kyle dijo, fingiendo que no recuerdo su nombre muy bien. "Vamos a dirigirse a la mesa, entonces?"

"Por supuesto". Lisa dijo que, actuando normal, pero es sospechoso, sin embargo, a continuación, ambos caminan hacia la cocina.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Bart y Lisa se sentó, el mismo lugar donde siempre se sienta. Kyle estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de Lisa, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella se sonrojaba. Pensando que todavía estaba un poco avergonzado de lo que pasó antes. Decidió sentarse junto a Bart en vez de calmarla. Una vez que se sienta que mira a los dos ...

"Hmmmmm ... Este Lisa se parece más a la que conozco, pero parece un poco extraño y esto Bart es más salvaje y, probablemente, él completamente diferente no es un gran pensador. Él reflejos en sus pensamientos por un momento.

"No No No, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que encontrar Rodger y Baden. Maldita sea que no debería haber accedido a quedarse". Entonces su estómago comienza a gruñir, aún más fuerte. Agarra su estómago en el dolor, no por el hambre, pero de cuando Rafael le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. "Gah ... Maldita sea, te lo juro Raphael cuando vuelva, voy a acabar con tu vida de mierda!" Kyle pensó para sí mismo.

Bart y Lisa se fijó en él quejándose de su estómago.

"Whoa debes estar muriendo de hambre, ¿eh Kyle." Bart dijo.

"Ugghh sí sólo soy una persona hambrienta". Kyle mintió con una risita.

Lisa no dijo nada, pero fácilmente podría decir que Kyle estaba mintiendo.

Luego Homero entra a la cocina, al regresar de enojado de Moe. Bart y Lisa poner su atención en él, Kyle no lo notó.

"Burns Stupid siempre en mi vida, robando la felicidad". Homero murmurando para sí mismo mientras se sentaba.

"¿Qué padre equivocado, se Burns liberar a los perros de caza en usted otra vez?" Bart preguntó con una risita.

"¡Cállate!" Homer le gritó al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una broma a su costa. "El señor Burns me está haciendo trabajar al día siguiente."

"¿Por qué tienes que ir a trabajar si mañanas del domingo?" Preguntó Lisa

Antes de que pudiera responder a Marge sale con dos cuencos de plata enormes de espaguetis.

"Dinner Time!" Marge gritó con entusiasmo de siempre.

"Wa-hoo!" Homer animó olvidar lo que pasó hace un momento.

"Pareces feliz real hoy eh Homer". Marge dijo, entonces ella comenzó a servir a todo el mundo en pequeños cuencos. Salvo Lisa, ya que los espaguetis tenía carne en ella, tenía una ensalada en su lugar.

"HOMER!" Kyle pensó, sus ojos se abren en estado de shock, cuando escuchó su nombre. No podía creer que tenía el mismo nombre que su mentor. Lo miró, casi se quedó sin aliento al ver que era casi similar a xHomerx. La única diferencia principal entre ellos es que este Homero era calvo, con excepción de los tres pelos en la cabeza, y él tenía sobrepeso. Luego mira hacia abajo sobre la mesa ...

"Uno tiene que estar volviendo loco bromeando, ¿cómo es posible que estos tres tienen nombres similares y se ve la cara, pero su personalidad y las apariencias son aún más diferente!" Kyle pensaba.

"Aquí tienes Kyle." Marge dijo, rompiendo los pensamientos de Kyle, dándole un pequeño tazón de espagueti verde.

"Um, gracias." Kyle dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Aaawwww tan amable." Marge dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y una vez que Marge se sirvió y se sentó todo el mundo empieza a comer a un pasado rápido, excepto Kyle que comía muy lentamente, debido a su condición médica.

(Conocido como Síndrome de Goku Muncher o GMS para abreviar).

Nadie habló durante unos minutos, hasta que Lisa se rompió el silencio.

"Así que papá ..."

"¿Y qué?" Homer pide a confusión con la salsa de espagueti ya toda la cara y los fideos colgando alrededor de sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué el Sr. Burns lo que usted va a trabajar mañana?" Preguntó Lisa

"Oh sí, así que ver ..." Homero dijo, entonces la pantalla borrosa en un flash back.

Narración de Homero en negrita

"Mientras yo conducía a Moe, antes de que hiciera el siguiente turno, había una luz roja que traté de pisar el freno, pero no pude hacer la parada del coche a tiempo y accidentalmente golpeó el coche de delante de mí, entonces yo vio una sombra que salía del coche. "

"Oh Dios, Oh Dios, por favor no dejes que sea otro policía." Homero dijo, sudando un poco de nerviosismo.

Entonces di un paso fuera del coche una sierra que era el coche del Sr. Burns que se golpeó.

Sr. Smithers también estaba con él, estaba en el asiento del conductor.

"Oh, gracias a Dios que es sólo el señor Burns." Homero dijo, respirando un suspiro de alivio. Luego, en un instante se dio cuenta de que era el señor Burns que se golpeó.

"Quiero decir ... AGH es el Sr. Burns!" Homer gritó, ahora entrando en pánico.

El Sr. Burns luego caminó lentamente hacia él lo miró con una mirada de enojo en su rostro, señor Smithers siguió con la misma expresión. Homer comenzó a mascullar como una niña pequeña con miedo.

"Simpson cuál es el significado de esto!" Sr. Smithers gritó señalando al piloto trasero roto en el auto del Sr. Burns.

"Oh Dios, por favor no me dispare!" Homer gritó, cayendo de rodillas y arrastrándose hacia el señor Burns.

"Hmmmm No sé Simpson?" El Sr. Burns dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. "Esto me va a costar mucho para pagar las reparaciones."

Homero volvió a ponerse en pie. "Oh, vamos, señor tenga un corazón, tengo una familia y no tengo el dinero ahora mismo a pagar por los daños." Homero dijo.

"Tough suerte Simpson en lo que el Sr. Burns es preocupación sólo eres un vago perezoso que apenas se filtra dinero de la nucleación ..." Sr. Smithers dijo, hasta que el Sr. Burns le interrumpe.

"Ahora, ahora Smithers no hay razón para despedirlo sólo inmediatamente, aún podía ser útil". El Sr. Burns. Luego vuelve su atención hacia Homer.

"Simpson Estoy dispuesto a perdonar y olvidar este incidente". El Sr. Burns dijo

"Wahoo!" Homer aplaudieron "En tus Smithers cara ah ha ha ha!" Entonces Homer carreras off hacia su coche para seguir conduciendo hacia Moe.

"Pero Simpson". El Sr. Burns dijo Homero dejó de moverse mientras él abría su coche.

"Um sí señor". Homero dijo, poniendo nervioso otra vez.

"Desde que usted dice que usted no tiene el dinero para pagar por las reparaciones entonces voy a dejarte trabajar fuera haciendo algunos trabajos extra para mí, a partir de mañana." El Sr. Burns.

"¡Mañana!" Homer le gritó en estado de shock. "Pero, señor, que no es justo que ya trabajan en la central nuclear de 5 días a la semana!"

"Pues muy mal Simpson, la vida nunca es justa ... por lo menos para ti." El Sr. Burns dijo con una risita. "Ahora es mejor que estar en la planta de mañana por la mañana 5:30, Simpson".

"Sí, señor". Homer dijo en un tono triste.

"Aw Simpson venga ahora no hay necesidad de estar molesto." El Sr. Burns. "Quiero decir, después de todo sólo tienes que hacer esto para ... Ohhh No sé los próximos 15 años más o menos." Riendo con maldad, señor Smithers fue también riendo de la parte posterior.

"Ta Ta Simpson", y con eso el Sr. Burns vuelve al coche y se pulg Con los asistentes de señor Smithers, antes de entrar en los conductores establecidos él mira a Homer, no dijo nada, pero Homer podría decir de la expresión de su cara que estaba burlando de él. Sr. Smithers miró fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de finalmente entrar en el coche y acelerar el apagado.

"Miré a la tierra por unos segundos, avergonzado y enojado que decidí volver a casa."

(Back End Flash)

"Papá eso es horrible." Lisa dijo con simpatía.

"Sí ... bueno esperar que vas a hacer." Homero dijo antes de volver a comer su comida.

"Homie Oh pobre". Marge dijo sentir lástima por él. Entonces oye Bart ...

"Vamos Kyle no puede comer esto posiblemente lento". Bart se quejó.

"Bueno, no puedo comer grandes cantidades de una sola vez y no puedo comer demasiado rápido tampoco." Kyle explicó.

"Vamos hombre esto no es como la casa de Flanders." Bart dijo

"Si sigue adelante cabrito, cerdo hacia fuera!" Homer gritó.

"Escuche señor Simpson, aunque estoy agradecido por su amable bufón, no puedo comer de la manera que usted hace o yo ..." antes de que Kyle pudiera terminar la frase, sin darse cuenta Bart le golpea en el estómago, causando Kyle a gritar de dolor. "Aggrrahhh Maldita sea ...!" entonces Bart mete Kyle plato de espaguetis en la boca lo que le hace caer de la silla.

"Bartholomew J. Simpson!" Marge gritó.

"Lo que me estaba ayudando a comer bien." Bart explicó.

"Esa no es forma de tratar a un invitado en esta casa!" Marge dijo, regañando a Bart.

Entonces Marge volvió su atención a Kyle que volver a levantarse rápidamente con la salsa de espagueti en toda su camisa azul y en su cara.

"Kyle Estoy tan sor ..." antes de terminar la frase Marge se dio cuenta de que ambas manos le temblaban muchísimo.

"Kyle ¿estás bien?" Marge preguntó con inquietud.

Entonces todos se percató de que sus alumnos empiezan a expandirse hasta que completamente se cubrió los ojos. Luego, su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

"Creo que él tuviera un ataque!" Lisa gritó.

Marge y Lisa fueron presa del pánico.

"Oh Dios llamado Homer rápida 9-1 ..." Marge dijo antes de que ella vio a Kyle le dio una gran sonrisa y rápidamente agarró una de las grandes cuencos de la mesa y empezó a consumir toda la cosa, ni siquiera con un tenedor él sólo agarra con las manos y las golondrinas sólo los espaguetis, sin masticar.

"Oh mi señor." Marge dijo en estado de shock por lo que había de comer.

"Oh Dios". Lisa dijo entonces su rostro comenzó a girar un poco verde. Ser asco por lo que come tan rápido.

Maggie se puso en verde incluso de ver esto y upchucked un poco, en su mente que no quería otro baño, cogió su botella, que Marge dejó abierta la tapa y escupió en ella y la cerró.

"Go, Go, Go" Homero y Bart vitorearon por él para terminar el plato entero ...

Después de terminar la primera copa luego trata de agarrar el segundo recipiente.

"Homer detenerlo!" Marge gritó

Homero agarra el recipiente al mismo tiempo Kyle hizo. "No chico, que nadie me dijo su nombre, sin embargo, has tenido suficiente". Kyle entonces dio un silbido, que suena como una advertencia de la serpiente de cascabel no orar que se mantenga alejado.

Homero trata de tirar el cuenco, pero Kyle fácil sobre los poderes y le hizo girar el tazón más, con Homero todavía se aferran a la taza.

"Ayuda ... Me ... Él es ... Demasiado ... St. .. ro ng ...!" Homer le gritó al tiempo que se dio la vuelta en el aire.

Mientras giraban salsa de espagueti y fideos volaban por todas partes todo lo que golpea. Lisa fue golpeado y que todo había terminado su vestido.

"Ahhh mi vestido!" Lisa gritó.

"HA HA HA!" Bart se echó a reír antes de que lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con uno de los tazones de fuente pequeño "Ow". Maggie se echó a reír al ver todo esto.

"Arrrraaaggghhhh!" Kyle gritó finalmente fue sacudida capaz de agarrar Homero.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Homer gritó cuando él giró despega y aterriza en el suelo de la cocina.

"Homer ¿estás bien?" Marge preguntó con inquietud. Homer se levanta, pero tropieza un poco, estar mareado por que se dio la vuelta.

"Ese chico está loco." Homero dijo sonando aturdido, todavía tambaleándose un poco, Marge le ayuda a caminar de nuevo a la habitación de comedor.

Cuando caminan de nuevo en que ven que toda la habitación era un completo desastre. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de salsa de espagueti, carne y fideos. Entonces ven a Kyle comer los restos de los espaguetis. Una vez que termine de Kyle empieza a respirar fuerte, pero poco a poco comienza a calmarse y sus alumnos comienzan a encogerse, volviendo a su tamaño normal. Cuando Kyle regresó de su estado normal de GMS ve que todo era un desastre y ve que lo miraban.

"Oh Dios ... No de nuevo!" Kyle pensaba. Luego salta de la mesa sintiendo vergüenza ya, por actuar como un animal. "Lo siento mucho por esto!"

"Está bien, está bien, estoy seguro de que ha sido un par de horas desde que te has comido una comida casera agradable." Marge dijo

"Bueno ... no exactamente, ya ves que no he de comer durante siete días." Kyle explica

"¿QUÉ?" Bart, Lisa, Marge y Homero gritó, incluso Maggie era bichos de ojos. Al igual que ella entendía lo que decía.

"Siete días" Marge dijo

"Amigo, ¿cómo estás vivo?" Bart le preguntó

"Plenamente Bart una persona promedio puede sobrevivir cerca de tres semanas sin comer." Lisa explicó. Luego se vuelve a Kyle con un rubor pequeño que muestra en sus mejillas. "Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué se castiga de esa manera?" preguntó Lisa sonido en cuestión.

"Sí, y ¿cómo es que se volvió loco en total?" Homer pide

"HOMER!" Marge gritó

"Está bien la señora Simpson, yo necesito que me explique por mis acciones antes". Kyle dijo. "Pero primero ..."

Corrió a la cocina, haciendo mucho ruido. Unos segundos más tarde sale con 3 rollos de papel de cocina, 2 toallitas, una bolsa de basura negro, y un cubo de agua. "Quiero limpiar este desastre." Kyle dijo, entonces empieza por romper un par de toallas de papel y empieza a limpiar la salsa de espagueti de la pared.

"Oh no, no, Kyle no tiene que hacer eso, puedo limpiar después". Marge dijo. "Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de limpiar esto, me han dicho que es mi culpa por no decirte chicos sobre mi condición antes de empezar a comer."

"Bueno, al menos déjame y los niños le ayuden a limpiar." Marge dijo.

"Pero moooooom, ¿por qué debería ayudarlo a limpiar su desorden?" Bart protestó.

"Debido a que Bart era su culpa, usted fue el que metió ese plato a la cara!" Lisa dijo

"¿Cómo iba yo a saber que iría psicópata!" Bart le gritó. Luego comenzaron a discutir ...

"Ya basta, los dos!" Marge gritó. Pronto Bart y Lisa se detuvo, pero se miraron.

"Estos dos parecen tener una actitud completamente diferente hacia la otra, y que xBartx xLisax que conozco." Kyle pensaba. Luego se sacude un poco la cabeza. "Bueno, no importa, tengo que terminar de limpiar este lío, así que les dejo pueden".

Entonces Kyle habló ..

"Mira qué te parece esto, la señora Simpson ustedes pueden ayudarme a limpiar esto un rato y luego yo me encargo del resto, Deal?" Kyle preguntó tratando de comprometer con Marge. Extendió su mano derecha para estrechar las manos encima. Marge se conmovió y llegó a su lado y le estrechó la mano de acuerdo.

"Entonces está decidido, Bart, Lisa Quiero que agarrar una toalla de papel y ayudar a Kyle limpiar las paredes de arriba. Yo me encargo de la mesa y la alfombra." Marge dijo. "Y Homero quiero que ..."

Interrumpe Kyle Marge "Sr. Simpson Sólo quiero que usted tome el bebé y obtener su limpiado, se llevó a la cama, y que acaba de relajar el resto del día".

"Wahoo hay trabajo para mí!" Homer aplaudieron cuando se fue corriendo feliz, pero luego volver corriendo. "Uh ... ¿Estás segura de que no me necesitas?" preguntó Homer, pensando que es una especie de trampa.

"No, señor". Kyle respondió

Luego Homero corre feliz, pero regresa rápidamente.

"He olvidado mi bebé." Homero dijo recogiendo Maggie antes de finalmente salir.

Marge no cuestionó Kyle en lo que dijo y con eso Marge, Bart y Lisa comenzó a ir a trabajar.

Después de una hora de la limpieza, se las arreglan para obtener el máximo de la salsa de las paredes. Durante ese tiempo Kyle explica acerca de su condición médica y cómo cada vez que come una gran cantidad de alimentos a la vez o come demasiado rápido, entonces se le hace entrar en un estado de locura, que se traduce en comer en él una locura y una vez que entra en ese estado después es incapaz de recuperar el control durante al menos un minuto.

"Oh, así que por eso estabas comiendo cebada, pensé que era porque no le gustaba." Marge dijo al obtener la salsa de la alfombra con una esponja amarilla.

"Bueno, claramente podría decir por qué estaba actuando, que me gustó." Kyle dijo, limpiando la salsa de la pared con las toallas de papel.

"Aww que dulce". Marge dijo

"He leído libros sobre condiciones médicas y nunca he oído hablar de Goku síndrome Munchers". Lisa dijo, mientras recogía a todas las toallas usadas y ponerlos en la basura.

"Sí que suena como un perdedor que hizo y lo puso en un sitio web sólo para que la gente se interese por allí triste vivir". Bart dijo que la limpieza de la salsa de las sillas.

"Bueno, yo no pondría esa manera, incluso si alguien se compone nombre así que ni siquiera ellos tienen el derecho de expresar sus propios pensamientos." Kyle dijo.

Al igual que xLisax, él fue muy comprensivo de los sentimientos de la gente. Bart no respondió de nuevo, ni tampoco Lisa se quedó en silencio y con los que continuaron trabajando en la limpieza de la pared.

1 hora más tarde que apenas tiene la mitad del lío limpio y estaba cerca de las 9 pm.

"Ugh ... mamá yo no puedo seguir con esto, mis brazos están sufriendo." se quejó Bart, cebada capaz de mover sus brazos. "Oh, bien entonces, se puede ir a tomar un baño y prepárate para la cama." Marge dijo.

"¿No acabo de decir que no puedo hacer más trabajo!" Bart se quejó otra vez, mira y ve a Marge una mirada seria en su cara. Luego se pasa inmediatamente arriba.

Kyle vio esto, no sabía muy bien xBartx de vuelta en su universo, de hecho, las únicas veces que hablé con él es cuando Kyle visitado xLisax y él estaba con ella, pero aún podía decir que él era diferente, pero por alguna razón por la que no se podía poner el dedo. Después de Bart queda dio cuenta de que Lisa y Marge se esforzaban demasiado.

"Hey ustedes pueden ir ahora, puedo manejar el resto." Kyle dijo que mientras que rasga más toallas de papel.

"Oh, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes por nosotros Kyle todavía ..." Marge antes de terminar su frase empezó a gemir mientras trataba de levantarse de estar de rodillas desde la limpieza de las alfombras por más de 2 horas, "Además todavía tengo que limpiar el techo." cuando se levantó estaba frotando su sentimiento dolor de espalda.

Kyle también vieron Lisa tratan desesperadamente de ayudar con la limpieza de las paredes, pero ella sólo podía hacerlo con la mano derecha, ella estaba usando su mano izquierda para mantener a su codo para mantener su mano en movimiento. Kyle comenzó a apretar su puño derecho en la ira, pensando que era su culpa que este desastre ocurrido, él no quería que se lastimen sólo para limpiar después de ellos.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que ustedes seguir haciendo esto, todo esto era culpa mía y ustedes no deberían tener que seguir haciendo esto". Kyle dijo

"Pero Kyle ..." ruido gemido "Marge murmuró todavía siente dolor en la espalda. Sólo podemos esperar que limpie todo esto por ti mismo." dijo Marge.

Kyle soltó un fuerte suspiro, cada vez un poco frustrado, pero sigue siendo almeja. "Mira te dos por favor sólo tiene que ir y relajarse, para que pueda terminar esto". Kyle dijo

Marge mira y le podía decir que estaba muy grave. "Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres." Marge dijo, pero estaba muy sorprendido de que él estaría dispuesto a limpiar todo este lío por sí mismo. "Vamos Lisa."

"Pero estoy todavía no ha terminado todavía." Lisa protestó, tratando de limpiar una parte de la pared. "Pero Lisa apenas se puede mantener el brazo hacia arriba". dijo Marge. Lisa trató de aparentar que estaba bien para limpiar las paredes más rápido. "Me siento bien todavía puedo ... AH!" Lisa dijo antes de que ella deja caer los paños secos y se apoya contra la pared quejándose de su antebrazo derecho en el dolor.

"LISA!" Marge y Kyle gritó al mismo tiempo, ya que ambos corrieron hacia Lisa.

"Cariño ¿estás bien?" Marge preguntó

"OW ... LO HUUURTS!" Lisa lloró con lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por debajo de sus ojos, gimiendo como el dolor comenzó a intenso. "Ella tiene una tira algo". Kyle dijo mientras se observa el brazo.

"Espera, déjame llamar a 9-1 ..." Marge dijo antes de las interrupciones de Kyle.

"No hay tiempo para eso, necesitamos su ayuda ahora!" Kyle gritó. "La señora Simpson Necesito que me consigas una bolsa de hielo y dos cucharas de madera que vi en la mesa de la cocina."

"Ok". Marge dijo mientras corría a la cocina para conseguir la conseguirlos.

"Ok ahora Lisa Necesito que mover la mano para ver si el dolor está viniendo." Kyle dijo, tratando de mover la mano izquierda lejos de su antebrazo, pero se negó a mover su mano no querer que el dolor empeore, ella se quedó mirando a su brazo, con más lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas. "LISA!" Kyle gritó para llamar su atención. Ella inmediatamente se levanta la vista y ve a Kyle. "Necesito que confíes en mí, para que yo pueda ayudar." Lisa hace una pausa por un momento ...

"Ok". Lisa dijo en voz baja. Se mueve la mano de la manera entonces Kyle se mueve lentamente el brazo Lisa para que se pueda mirar. "Ok ahora voy aprieta un poco y usted, hágamelo saber si usted cayó nada, ¿entiendes?" Kyle preguntó. Lisa asintió con la cabeza y luego Kyle comenzó a apretar ligeramente con sólo sus dedos sobre su muñeca.

"¿Te duele aquí?" Kyle preguntó Lisa asintió con la cabeza no. Luego se trasladó al final de su antebrazo un poco y le dio un pequeño apretón de nuevo. "Cualquier cosa?" Kyle volvió a preguntar de nuevo Lisa asintió con la cabeza no. Entonces Kyle siguieron bajando hasta que llegó un poco por debajo del centro del antebrazo. Ella dio un chillido poco de dolor, trató de tirar de su brazo.

"Shhh ... Está bien, no voy a hacerte daño, sólo voy a darle masajes a poco para que se relaje un poco." Kyle dijo. Lisa no jugar de nuevo, pero dejó de tirar.

Kyle revisó sus bolsillos recordando que xLisax le dio una crema de algo como esto, siete días antes de irse a la academia después de unos segundos lo encontró. Era un tubo pequeño de color azul, con un dibujo de un conejo rosa, chi forma bi mirando como si fuera un dolor y un conejo azul, también, chi forma bi estaba poniendo la crema en el brazo conejos rosados, las palabras en que fueron escritos en español.

Apretó un poco de usted mismo y lo pone en el lugar donde el brazo de Lisa tanto le dolía más. Entonces él dice en su antebrazo y con solo dos dedos, se frota suavemente en círculos.

"¿Usted está comenzando a sentirse un poco mejor ahora?" Kyle preguntó. Lisa no respondió, ella no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo en el suelo, ella estaba en un trance profundo pensamiento. En toda su vida no ha muchacho la había tratado tan agradable, ni siquiera su hermano Bart. Pensando en eso la hizo ruborizarse otra vez.

"Lisa". Kyle dijo.

Lisa le oyó llamar a su nombre y ella rápidamente sale de su trance. "¿Qué?" Lisa dijo en voz baja.

"He dicho que te sientes un poco mejor?" Kyle repetido.

"Uf ... sí un poco." Lisa le responde, mirando hacia atrás y ver lo que estaba haciendo Kyle, su corazón comienza a latir rápido de nuevo, su cara empezó a ponerse rojo de nuevo, ella agarra su mano izquierda en un puño como si estuviera en el dolor.

"Ummm Kyle." Lisa dijo en voz baja.

"Lo que Lisa, estoy presionando demasiado?" Kyle preguntó con inquietud.

"No, no es bueno, pero me siento como que tengo que decirte algo." Lisa dijo. "Ok, así que me lo digas." Se detiene a frotar su antebrazo y se sienta en el suelo y mira a los ojos de Lisa a los ojos. "¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme?" Kyle preguntó. Lisa comienza a ponerse nervioso, con miedo de lo que va a decirle, podría terminar en un mal resultado.

"Yo ..."

Entonces Marge regresa con 4 bolsas de hielo y 2 cucharas largas de madera que Kyle solicitado antes. "¡Lo tengo!" Marge gritó

"Bueno". Kyle dijo

"Vamos a ver las cucharas de madera en primer lugar." Kyle dijo

Marge le da las cucharas. Él entonces pone a uno en la parte superior de antebrazo Lisa y el otro debajo de ella.

"Ok ahora poner las bolsas de hielo a mi lado y mantener la celebración de las cucharas en su lugar." Kyle le indique.

Marge luego pone las bolsas de hielo a su lado y ella llegar a tener las cucharas en su lugar. Kyle pone las dos primeras bolsas en la parte superior y en la parte inferior del antebrazo que estaba cerca de oír la muñeca.

"Ok ahora te necesito para mantener el hielo en su lugar." Kyle de nuevo dando instrucciones

Marge tiene el hielo. "No necesitamos algo para mantenerlo en su lugar?" Marge preguntó. Luego se escucha algo que rasga vuelve la cabeza y ve a Kyle rasgado una de sus mangas, desde el hombro de su brazo derecho.

"Kyle ¿qué estás haciendo?" Marge preguntó en estado de shock que le arrancó un pedazo de su camisa.

"Estoy usando las mangas de mi camisa para usarla como una cuerda para mantener el hielo unida a su brazo." Kyle explicó, mientras arrancando la otra manga.

Entonces Kyle coge una de las mangas con los dientes y usa su mano derecha para rasgar la camisa por la mitad, repite esto con la otra manga, tuvo total de 4 tiras de las mangas. Él utiliza dos para empatar las dos primeras bolsas juntos.

"Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija". Marge dijo, agradeciendo a Kyle para fijar el brazo de Lisa. Kyle se quedó en silencio, sentía que no lo merecía, no sólo se hizo un lío en su casa, pero alguien se lesionó a causa de él.

"¿Puedes mantener estas dos últimas bolsas ahí, por favor?" Kyle dijo mientras trataba de amarrar los dos últimos en la parte inferior del brazo de forma Lisa. Una vez que terminó de atar los últimos dos bolsas que volver a levantarse sobre sus pies, con cuidado agarra la mano izquierda de Lisa y tira de ella hacia arriba.

"Ok ahora esto debería ayudar a aliviar el dolor, puede intentar mover el brazo un poco." preguntó Kyle. Try Lisa se mueve un poco. "¿Te sientes un poco mejor?" Kyle preguntó

"Sí, un poco." Lisa dijo, tratando de no mirarlo. "Bueno usted se sentirá mejor para mañana." Kyle dijo. Luego se vuelve a Marge. "Ahora la señora Simpson le sugiero que la llevara a la cama ahora."

"Está bien, está seguro de que todo irá bien limpiar todo esto por ti mismo?" Marge preguntó.

Kyle asiente con la cabeza.

Sin protestar, ella tomó Lisa por su mano izquierda y se la llevaron desde el comedor, antes de salir de nuevo a miradas Lisa Kyle una vez más y se dio cuenta de que Kyle se volvió hacia ella.

Una vez que se fueron Kyle mira a su alrededor y ve que todavía había salsa por todas partes y parecía que Marge no pudo conseguir el olor de la alfombra. Kyle toca la cara y desliza sus manos en la parte posterior de su pelo para enderezarlo.

"Bueno, esto va a ser una noche en vela todo". Kyle pensaba. Luego levanta la vista hacia el celling, recordando que Marge mencionó que el celling estaba cubierto de salsa de espaguetis. "Bueno, mejor comenzar con el techo."

Coge un cubo de agua y los dos trapos nuevos, lo une detrás de él con una cuerda. Mira a su alrededor a primero para asegurarse de que todo el mundo se había ido, una vez que la costa estaba claro que él se puso de pie cerca de la pared. "Está bien que ha sido un tiempo desde que he hecho esto, pero creo que creo que todavía puedo hacerlo." Kyle dijo a sí mismo como él mismo preparaba.

La primera vez que cerraba los ojos, pronto empezó a brillar amarillo, cargando hasta su ki. Entonces comienza a frotar sus pies en la alfombra de un lado a otro hasta que brillaba amarilla. A continuación, se frota las manos hasta que brillaba amarillo también.

Una vez que termine luego toca la pared con las manos, luego se planta en sus pies en la pared. Empieza a subir por la pared, como una araña. Cuando llegó al techo ya continuación centró su ki en sus piernas enteras a pegarse al techo. El balde de agua todavía colgaba detrás de él.

Coge uno de los trapos con su mano derecha, llega detrás de él y se sumerge lentamente en el cubo de agua, tratando de tener cuidado de no volcar el cubo terminado. Luego comienza limpiando la salsa apagado.

Mientras que él estaba limpiando el techo empieza a preguntarse apagado en sus pensamientos pensando en lo que había pasado con Lisa antes. "Hmmm esa chica me recuerda mucho de xLisax". Kyle cree que la pantalla difumina lentamente en un flash back.


End file.
